Different From What People Say
by nicola.clair.3
Summary: Will Ally ever have a normal life? Maybe,thanks to a certain blonde. Al she's wanted was to go to school for her last year before graduating- now she does. One thing: She isn't normal. Austin soon learns who she is, but can he handle the spotlight? Will he believe her or the magazine? One thing he discovered: she's Different From What People Say. "Pizza, is it nice?" "Wait..what?"
1. Chapter 1

**THIS DISCLAIMER IS FOR THE WHOLE STORY!: I own nothing in this story apart from a few new character's and the plot line :)**

**Hey guys! My new story, woo! So, i have never had 2 story's running that are both incomplete, so im sorry if i hardly update, but ill try. Im thinking at least 2 chapters for me to write a week? Anyway, enjoy this story- if you like it tell other readers! But, yeah, so review follow and favorite and i hope you like this story.**

* * *

Ally Dawson has never been a normal girl. She's been famous since...her whole life really. Her mum first got her an audition as a baby for modelling in a baby magazine, one thing lead to another, she became a model. Once she was 7, her mum decided to get her an audition for a film, she succeeded and became bigger than expected. She became the lead role in a film called Never Doubt A Kid. It was a comedy about a young girl Nicole and how she had to try and get her mum to get together with her best friend's dad. Very funny film and like the title, Never Doubt A Kid. The movie was exactly what the title says.

Anyway, then she was asked to do more movies. Action, horror's, romance, comedy's Rom-Com's, the lot! But once she was 11, she noticed the true meaning of her passion: Music. She's always loved Music, so to this day, she writes her own. What she didn't expect, her mum to get her an audition for David Carter a big time music producer to sign her to his label at 13. So you can basically say she's been living the life- but she hardly has anytime to herself. She's also a professional dancer, but she only uses that for herself to know, she doesn't want to show off. Not at all. And that right there- was not sarcasm.

Yes, she gets the odd 2 weeks off or sometimes it can get up to 3 months, but when she does work it gets hectic. If she's not modelling, she's acting and if she's not acting she's performing. Its either one or the other, and she loves what she does, its just tiring.

Now, the doubts about being famous: The paparazzi's. There everywhere following her every move, trying to snap a quick picture of either her love life, try and make up something from that, or to see if she's done anything wrong to see if they can make a stupid false story of how she's apparently lip-singing, or niglecting her fan's or having a picture edited to make her look prettier. Bull-shit. She hates it, every single one, because apart from her family, and true fan's, she's the only one who know's they're not real.

Sure, she has over 1 million fan's, but can't she have one break? Which leaves it down to today. Right now, she's in her home, her 12 bedroom mansion discussing with her manager and 4 other 'important' thing's in her life, when really she only cares about two of them.

* * *

Ally's Pov

Urgh! I can never, ever have a break, so today, im gong to get one, my way. Im sitting at a big arse dining room table with 5 people. Im at the top, my father facing me down the other end, then you have my manager and record producer on the right of me, then my director and modelling agent on he left of me. Im not starting the conversation, they can, i start everything.

I look at my dad who smiles at me and i smile back then i look at Mark (my director) Penny (my manager A.K.A My mum) Kirsty (My modelling agent) and finally the best one out of the four of them, Chris, my record producer. I smile to him and he happily returns it.

"So, Ally why are we here?" Kirsty says being impatient.

"Well as you know, im 18 this year, and i want to finish school properly" I say and they nod.

"You can, you are being tutored properly, aint you?" My mum speaks up and my dad laughs.

"Sorry, continue" He says trying to hold back his laughter.

My mum's my manager and also tutor, kill me now, but no, that's not allowed. My Mum and Dad broke up when i was 11, apparently due to my mum 'travelling' so much and my dad living in Dallas, Texas. So it was awkward, but my dad doesn't care about me for my fame, just me for his own daughter. Which i appreciate- only him, Chis and Trish treat me like family.

"Mum, i want to go to school for my last year, i have been working my butt of, i can still work weekend's, just please" I say and they all look at each other.

"No" My mum says and im taken back.

"Excuse me?" I say shocked and she shakes her head.

"No, your a bloody movie star, singer, model and a dancer for goodness sake! You cant go to some...school!" She says and i stand up.

"Listen here, just because your my manager as well as my mother doesn't mean you an control my life! I want to go to school and i am going to school" I say looking at her. She can't control my life forever, i mean what im going to 36 and live with my mother? Really? I don't think so.

"You know what.." I say getting up and walking out.

"Wait" I hear my mum say so i stop.

"What about we make a deal?" She says and i smile for her to continue.

"One week" she says and i squeal and hug her.

"One week Allyssa, one week and if it all goes well yo can continue, but if it goes bust, your back to tutoring, got it?" My mum says in her stern voice, and she mean's it, she called me Allyssa.

"Ok, by the way, i start tomorrow, so i better start getting stuff, dad come with?" I say and he nod's. We say goodbye then me and my dad set off to go by me some school stuff. Im so excited its unbelievable.

* * *

**Monday: 8:15am.**

To say im nervous would be an understatement. Im standing in front of the school, staring at the school building with my bag in hand. Im wearing thing's casual. I have black skinny jean's on with a white v-lined neck shirt that the tip of the v end's right about 5 cm above my line of my chest. I have my white shoe converse on and to say i feel tiny would be an understatement,too.

I parked my car about the last car space in the parking lot as i dont want to be noticed. Yes, i know i will but i want to try and be normal. I walked up the steps and no ones here- i silently thank god. I walk to the main office and knock twice at the head master's office. I open the door and walk in. Woah, this is going to be a long day...

* * *

Austins Pov

I wake up and get dressed into my normal clothes, same as usual ripped blue skinny jean's and a red v-neck -shirt with my whistle necklace. I do my hair as usual and drive to school. Monday's are always worst. I go out the door not even bothering with my parent's, they're not here anyway, they probably at work.

I get into my car and turn on the radio might as well entertain myself.

_**Hey guys, got a brand new tune coming to you now in Miami Beach Music, here it is..**_

I listen close, i love performing, i just dont have a chance making it big. I wish i did...

_**You got that fresh way of talking  
It could be four in the morning  
And you're making me trip  
My heart skip, skip the beat  
You know that this is amazing  
Please tell me why you're hesitating  
Let's risk it all, risk the fall tonight**_

This girl has a voice of an angel, i love this song too! I wonder who it is. I finally pull into school and into my parking spot. I see Dez a few car's down with Elliot. I ark my car.

_**There you go ladies and gentlemen, that was "Top Of The World" By**_** Al-**

I mentally face palm myself. I could have seen who sung it.

I sigh and get out my car making my way in. I meet up with Dez and Elliot and we head inside. We start walking tou our ockers when we hear shouting.

"oh my god! Can i have an authdvbd" And the rest in blurry we ignore it and go to first period. The joys of History.

* * *

Austin and Ally have walked past each other countless of time's but he has never seen her because she's crowded. She had to hide behind the headmaster because she was scared of the people running towards her. She had to go to the bathroom like 7 times in one hour- thats how crazy this school was.

It was 4th period now, and Ally was walking down the corridor's. She stopped and slid down the locker's and buried her head in her hand's. She heard footstep's coming and sighed.

"Hello, sorry but-" Austin attempts but Ally cuts him off.

"Im sorry, but please no more Autographs" Ally says not even looking up.

"Im sorry what?" Austin says and she looks up.

"Do you know who i am?" Ally asks and he shakes his head,

"A human?" He guesses and she laughs,

"Nope, Ally Dawson, Model Actor singer and dancer" Ally says and Austin laughs.

"Right you keep dreaming" Austin says and she gives him an 'are you kidding' look.

"No seriously, i am" She says and he laughs.

"Ok, whatever, but could you move thats my locker, and because your famous, don't mean im giving you a special treatment" He says and she stands up and smiles.

"God no! Since i've been here ive wanted to be normal, actually apart from teacher's your the first person i have had a conversation that doesn't involve me personally" Ally says and Austin smiles realizing something.

Ally she wants to be is normal and like everyone else; ill give her a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so im back! Yeah so, im thinking about updating this like maybe every three day's, maybe two? Then putting my other story 'That Girl' inbetween them time scheduel's, so please excuse my absence! So, i had like 100 people read this chapter yesterday, and only one person (R5AAFAN) gave a review- thank you by the way! Anyway, could you guys please review? Thank's!**

**Also, im writing this before school, sorry if its short its 7:30 am in the Uk right now, so sorry!**

**Review...**

* * *

Austin's POV

"So Ally, if your this 'famousy' person you said you are, have you got a most resent song out?" I ask the pretty famous girl in front of me. To be completely honest, i dont have a clue who she is, so i might as well _actually _talk to her- make sense, right?

"Erm, well my most resent, is probably _Top Of The World_" She says and my jaw drop's. Wasn't that the title of the song i was listening to earlier?

"Cool, so.." I say and she smiles. What was i meant to say? 'Oh yeah, even though your famous, i have no clue who you are yet your song in my newest favourite'? Dont think so.

"So, tell me about yourself" She says and im taken back. Normally celebrity's just want to brag about their _perfect_ life, but she's asking about _me_?

So, i do as im told. I start telling her thing's about me, but even though im talking, i multi-task. I take this time to actually look at her. She's beautiful. She has gorgeous big brown eye's that you could melt in, she's curvy and not like them stupid other teenage celebrities that eat nothing and drink nothing because of carbs. I think i was at a restaurant and a gril asked the waitress what food and drink had no carb's in the waitress looked at her like, what, and just said 'water'. Stupid idiot.

Anyway, she has lovely ombre dip die hair that is curly today, and her make-up, you can see she has it on, but its not under coats and coat's. She not swimming in her own fake self, if that makes sense. I hate girls like that, they pretend to be someone their really not.

I swear im ranting on, but frankly, i think she's enjoying this. Walking to class with a complete stranger that she has no clue about. Yeah, sounds about right.

"And i have been living in miami for ages but stuck together with my best friend's, Dez and Elliot" I finish and she looks at me shocked.

"I didn't ask for a life story" She jokes, and you can tell its a joke because she smiled and shoved me slightly. Mate, she is a joker.

"So, what do you have next?" I say deciding to change the subject.

"Erm, English" She says looking at her phone- she has a really nice _IPhone 5s_ by the way.

"So do I, want to walk with me?" I ask and she laughs.

"As i have no clue where it is and your the only person here i know besides Trish, sure" She says like its the easiest thing in the world. I just laugh and we begin walking and talking like no one is anywhere, again.

* * *

Austin and Ally literally talked about everything and anything. First it was what Austin wanted to be, but he lied and said a pilot. Its not that he's scared of telling Ally, its the fact his known her what, 45 minutes? And he doesn't want her pitting him- even though he know's she wouldn't.

The English classroom was Empty due to it being 10 minutes early, but they chatted with the English teacher, Miss Matthew's. She was lovely and she even told Ally personally she thought her music was great for a 17 year old. One thing Austin didn't know about Ally, she wrote her own music. Now, dont get him wrong, some songs sung by his favourite singer's or any singer's in particular are good, but its the fact _she wrote _them. All by herself. He loves that about artists.

Now, as she's saying this, his mentally telling himself off. '_How can you want to be a performer if you can't write your own songs? Surly if i got a record deal a song writer would be set, ay?' _But, that was the last mental thing on his mind. The first crazy thing he was thinking? '_She's so gorgeous, she's a true talent, how come's i have never seen her in magazines?!' _He was face palming him self once he re-said what he did, knowing he can't say that about a girl he's only just met, yet he feels so close to her. So addicted. Austin recons its her smile, or maybe her laugh, or maybe the fact that she's not like other celebrities; and the list continues.

Or maybe its just the fact she's true to herself and others; not some fake rock chick.

No, she's far from that.

Soon, the school bell cut him off from all thoughts.

"Well, its nice meeting you Ally, and don't worry ill be sure to sit you at the back with Austin, Trish and...Dez?" Miss Matthews says to Ally and she nods smiling being thankful that one teacher finally understands.

Soon after Austin and Ally got into their seats you heart a lot of feet heading their way, and every step closer Ally flinched. She really didn't want to be bombarded again. But all she keeps doing is re[eating what her mum said. '_One week Allyssa, one week and if everything goes wrong, your back to tutoring, got it?'_ So, is she going to be scared? No. She's going to run this damn school like she owns it. Like a champion.

Suddenly, its as if she gets a light bulb at the top of her head. She reaches in her school bag and grabs a brown leather book. Austin noticed and watched her out of his corner of his eye. She began writing like a maniac.

He saw bits and pieces like 'city' and 'run' and 'young and free'. But what really was written, was a new song Ally is now working on. Sometimes things happen like that- she'll just say something then boom- it turns into an awesome song. But then she has to wait 2 months so she can record and its going to be even longer now shes at school. Oh well, its worth it, she thought.

The lyrics. They were describing how she's going to prove to her mum that she's a champion and can achieve thing's and she'll finish it tonight, but so far, she has basics.

_**No doubt 'cause we're young and free  
Walk like you run the city  
Write your name in the sky  
Live it up, cause baby it's your time**_

She was thinking she had about a minute or two to think of a simple chorus. And she did.

_**Walk like a champion, talk like a champion  
Rum pa pa pam pa, rum pa pa pam pa  
Walk like a champion, talk like a champion  
Rum pa pa pam pa, rum pa pa pam pa**_

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Ally Dawsons newest hit. Once Austin saw the whole song, he was amazed. How did she think of that in two minutes?! She's amazing...

* * *

Ally's Pov

I love my english teacher, she gets me. She even made sure that if anyone talked to my about me and nothing but my work, they'd get a weeks detention. It was kinda funny. The only thing is, i have a cute boy next to me and he wont stop eyeing me up. Like seriously, freaky much? I finally had enough of it.

"What you lookin' at?" I say whispering to him. Now, you dont see boys often blush, but he did.

"Looking at your perfection,Ally" Was his response. Now it was my turn to blush. Man, i really need to see boys more, how long has it been since i have actually dated? Oh yeah, 4 years ago...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so third chapter, sorry these are coming kind of slow, im still working on 'That Girl' but anyway's, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Review please :)**

* * *

Ally's Pov

I walk out of school after my first day- and it was hectic. After 4th period before lunch, i think i gave most of the school autographs because everyone had died down coming to me. Not that that stopped them from attempting to speak to me. Some boys were being stupid, but there were two i couldn't get out of my head.

Austin and that new boy.

He was so delicately speaking wise yet player-y looking at the same time. I decided to ignore him after what he said- i was trying to focus, i just couldn't.

Urgh- i give up with boy's to be honest. There all the same. Oh i love you, ill do anything for you, i want to spend the rest of my life with you- bull crap. The only way that happens is in movie's- and since ive been in a bunch, even that gets boring most of the times.

I speed my pace, due to the bell ringing once more meaning everyone is going to come out now. I get to my car and fiddle with my bag to get my keys to my red Bentley convertible.

But, i just happened to drop my car key's. Yay.

"Here" I hear someone say and when i turn around i come into contact with a toned chest.

"Thanks" I say not daring to look up, i couldn't. I was too focused but i was counting ab's with my body.

One..

two...

three...four...five...

six!

"So, nice car" The voice says and not being rude, but yes i want him to go, i don't even though who it is, but i recognize the voice..

"Thanks, so..." I say trying to go round the drivers side.

"Als, why you not looking up?" There it is! I looked up, its Austin, i sighed thankfully.

"oh thank god- i thought you were someone else" I say and he chuckles.

"Nope, sorry, just me, so, where you headin'?" He asks and i just decide to tell him.

"A Mini concert at Miami Smash Building, i can bring a plus one and Trish is out and can't come until later, so, wanna come?" I ask nervously and i hear a car door shut.

His already in my car. I laugh at this and get in.

On the way there we talk about anything and everything, but i cant get one damn thing out of my brain. Those abs.

Who gets ab's like that?! Seriously?!

We finally arrive at Miami Smash building and i pull round the back.

* * *

Austin is amazed. His jaw literally drops at what he saw- he has never been to Miami Smash, but he knew it was amazing- just not this amazing! Ally giggled at his childness, then covered her mouth to hid the rest of her embarrassing snort she just revealed.

He looked at her and smirked; she's so embarrassed now she just continues to walk. Good heaven's, she thought, why did you make me do that? Why?!

She continues walking but then stops and a back door.

"So, i don't want to introduce you to the paparazzi, so we have to enter through here" She says looking up at the blonde boy. Comparing their hight, anyone who saw them right now would be laughing, she isn't wearing heals.

He just replies with a simple head nod, but decides to follow her suit through the halls.

After like what seemed a thousand steps, when really it was only seventeen.

Ally tapped on a door and soon it opened, revealing a tall, muscular bald man in all black.

"Ally! Your 5 minutes late, quick" the man said. Austin just looked at him and instantly thought security guard, when really it was the stage manager. Yeah, he must really be looking forward to what they really look like.

They walked through a couple door's and a few seconds later, they came across Ally's dressing room.

"Thanks Tom, see you soon" Ally told the manager who hugged her then left.

"So, he was a nice security guard" Austin spoke as she disappeared around the corner.

"Thats funny, he was the stage manager, Jerry is the security guard, you wait until you see him" Ally laughs and Austin jaw drops.

"Wait...their names are Tom and Jerry?" Austin asks confused and Ally walks out wearing a skater skirt, and a united states baggy crop top and 8 inch black stiletto's with diamond studs on the back.

She looked gorgeous in Austins opinion.

"Yeah, its funny but cute...like when i get my dog's imma call them mickey and mini" Ally said and Austin looked at her with a crooked eye.

"What? I love Mickey Mouse!" She potests before her door had a few knocks on.

"Ally, time for your performance" Chris her manager called through.

"Ok!" She shouted back and a few moments later, Jerry popped up and boy, Austin was scared.

* * *

Ally was rockin' it. Austin had stood watching the entire time, her dancing, moving with the music, it was amazing. She was on her 3rd song, she was sweaty, yet still as pretty as ever.

"Alright, this is the last song you guys are going to know, then ill play my new one, c'mon lets go!" She shouts through her bedazzled microphone.

**_You got that fresh way of talking_**  
**_It could be 4 in the morning, and your making me trip_**  
**_My heart skip skip the beat_**  
**_You know that this is amazing, please tell me why your hesitating_**  
**_Lets risk it all, risk the fall tonight_**

Her and her dancers start into a routine, and boy it is good.

**_Take the rope and climb, close you eyes_**  
**_Love will take you high, we'll be sitting on top of the world_**  
**_Baby you and I were born to rise, so just hold on tight_**  
**_We'll be sitting on top, Sitting on top of the world_**

**_Oooooooh Oooooh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooooooh Ooooooh Oh Oh_**

**_I hear the wind in the trees, And I'm waking the east_**  
**_When you're holding me close, Got tingling toes tonight_**  
**_You got me so elevated, You wanna jump why you waiting _**  
**_Lets take a risk, Risk the fall tonight_**

**_Take the rope and climb, close you eyes_**  
**_Love will take you high, we'll be sitting on top of the world_**  
**_Baby you and I were born to rise, so just hold on tight_**  
**_We'll be sitting on top, Sitting on top of the world_**

**_Oooooooh Oooooh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooooooh Ooooooh Oh Oh_**

**_I'm begging you begging you, got my love and hand out_**  
**_I'm begging you begging you, got my love and hand out_**  
**_I'm begging you begging you, got my love and hand out_**  
**_(Begging you x3)_**

**_Take the rope and climb, close you eyes_**  
**_Love will take you high, we'll be sitting on top of the world_**  
**_Baby you and I were born to rise, so just hold on tight_**  
**_We'll be sitting on top, Sitting on top of the world_**

She sings more gently and slower but with a lot of power.

**_Take the rope and climb, close you eyes_**  
**_Love will take you high, we'll be sitting on top of the world_**  
**_Baby you and I were born to rise, so just hold on tight_**  
**_We'll be sitting on top, Sitting on top of the world_**

**_Oooooooh Oooooh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ooooooh Ooooooh Oh Oh_**  
**_(Sitting on top of the world)_**

All interments stop and its just her and her voice.

**_We will be... You and me... We will be... _**  
**_Sitting on top of the world..._**

Austin was amazed- it was in fact the same song he had heard that same day- and seeing it performed live, i dont think he will ever get rid of it.

"Guys, this next song, it reminds me that when im down, i can conquer anything, because when i am in a mode, i feel like a champion, and i can be a champion" She says and smiles to Austin and winks. This song is in fact the same on she wrote that day in English.

Austin was surprised she was doing it before its recorded- no singers take risks like that.

**_It's in the way you hold yourself  
You gotta know you're something else  
It's sure that you've never felt so sexy sexy_**

Walk like a champion, talk like a champion  
Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam  
Walk like a champion, talk like a champion  
Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam  
Walk like a champion, talk like a champion  
Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam  
Walk like a champion, talk like a champion  
Ram pa pa pam pam, ram pa pa pam pam

We got nothing to lose, we got nothing to prove  
Shine bright like diamonds in the sky

She was on second verse now- when he recognized someone from school in the crowd barging his way to the front.

Dallas.

Ally continued to sing but once she saw him- her breath hitched but no one seemed to notice. Had this boy followed her? Had he come to mug or hurt her? No, she's thinking worst possibilities.

"Young man, i dont think your supposed to be here" A voice said behind Austin.

"Oh no, Ally said i could watch from here, im her friend Austin" He replies grinning and the officer dont look to pleased.

"Sir, i think its best you leave now" he says.

"But Jerry knows im here, i swear and Ally knows too!" Austin protests at the old outraged man.

"Sir, i will not ask again" He said and he grabbed Austin and pulled him. One last time before Austin got out- he saw Dallas's face, smirking.

Oh, he went there.

Thank god Ally was finished and she caught the guard and Austin.

"Peter! Let him go, i sai dhe could come!" Ally says and Austin nods childishly at the man knowing he was right.

"Sorry Ally, some boy said he was a crazy fan going to barge into your dressing room" Peter said and Ally looked confused.

"What boy?" She asked.

"I believe it was...him" Peter said pointing to the same boy earlier that day.

"Dallas..." Austin says.

How had Austin known him? Why didn't Austin tell Ally? And most importantly, why did Dallas follow Ally from school? Because all tickets were sold out...


	4. Chapter 4

He**y guys, so i did write this alot earlier, but my laptop decided it would be funny to shut down half way through- so my appologies.**

**Anyway, how you liking this story so far? Im trying to update between 'That Girl' and obviously this one and my time schedule this month, so sorry, again.**

**Also, do you like the format i write in? If not, what would you want me to change? I have never actually wrote like this before..**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

I followed their eye line, however i saw no one. What? Who is this 'person' they are talking about, not that i care...

Ok. So maybe i do? What can i say? Im a teenage girl living the life everyone would want, but don't have. Trust me, i would give anything to swap lives with some one.

Anything.

I decided to ditch the boys- purely because i was bored. And i searched the crowd for this person, i even got onto the stage and made every one think i was doing an encore, but sadly, i wasn't.

I finally got to my dressing room and shook out of my old clothes into a pair of casual ones.

Black leggins, grey high low off the shoulder (wasn't very high at the front though) jumper with a pair of red and white stripy fluffy socks and brown uggs. I put my hair up not bothering to brush it into a ponytail, but where my hair was curly, it was wavy in the ponytail bit, and it had a few bumps here and there. Anyway, i took all my make-up off revealing a few freckle's, but then again- its dark.

Few.

I grabbed mine and Austins coffee my keys sunglasses and phone. I turned off the light and walked out sipping my hot coffee. I finally pulled up to the stage to see Austin staring at a guitar. I smirked and stopped watching his hesitant moves.

He looked around to see if anyone was looking, so i stepped into the darkness, and he carried on walking to the beauty of a acoustic guitar. He picked it up and i instantly noticed the tune.

Its my old favourite from Imagine Dragons.

But one thing i dont expect- Austin to sing.

On a stage.

Signing full on.

He's really good too! A strong powerful voice, how come he never told me? I bet i could get Chris to sign him! Yeah...no.

I dont want to bring him into fame- not yet. Which reminds me, a hat scarf and sunglasses net to me for Austins disguise.

I smirk seeing him continue playing- i would love to here more, but we have to leave.

I let him have 5 more minutes- just five.

He stops strumming for the bridge- and i brace myself wording the words with my mouth.

_**I take it in but don't look down**_

'Cause** I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
I'm on top of the world, 'ay  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ay  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ay  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the** world

I cut in now.

Unfortunately.

"I'd let you have fun more longer but we need to go" I say as he looks up.

I throw him the sun glasses and hat and he looks at me weird.

"Flashing camera's" I say simply and he nods.

I then apply the scarf, and i try to ignore the electricity up my arm, but im imagining it. I know i am.

He looks down at me and smiles- and its then, thats when i notice his eyes.

A gorgeous hazel colour with specs of gold- amazing.

His mum and dad must be proud of what they brought to this earth- and frankly, i wish i could wish them in person right now.

* * *

**Austins Pov**

"Ally!"

"Ally! Look over here!"

"Ally, are you quitting music?"

"Ally are you married or pregnant with your boyfriend yet?" that one made me laugh- she doesn't even have one.

Does she? At least, thats what she told me...

We continued walking, and boy am i glad that Ally gave me them glasses, all i see if faint white dot's. Everywhere. So; lets discuss earlier, with the guitar, i told you i loved performing, but im not good, and i am so embarrassed that Ally caught me! Wow, now i have probably ruined the chances to become proper friend's with her. Great...

We finally reached her car, and i took a good look at her. She has the cutest eyes and i love how she just dressed casual even though she knew that the paps were there. Man, she cares but doesn't, if that makes sense...

Shes smiles to herself- i wonder what she's thinking.

_The same as you..._

Huh? What was i thinking? The only thing im thinking about is Ally, and she can't be thinking about herself, right?

We finally stop at a traffic light and she looks at the time and sighs.

"Whats wrong?" I ask frantically.

"Nothing, its just..i have such a busy life..." She says and i laugh.

"Oh honey, we all do" I say trying to be funny then remember what i said. She looks at me and smirks.

"Honey?"

"What? Pffftt...nooo" I say awkwardly and she laughs.

God i love that laugh.

What, no i dont!

Do i?

* * *

Once they have their mad hour and funniness, Ally drops Austin home. To say she was amazed by his house was an understatement, but then again, he hasn't seen her house. She's looking forward to one thing- meeting his parent's.

Ok, so they're not offically best friend's, but they have had the last whole week together, and she's completed her mums task- like a champion, but she just wants one normal friend (not including Trish) and their family to act the same around her- not have some weird concience telling them 'oh Ally a celebrity is coming round- clean the house!' She hates that!

Sometimes, she actually wishes, her mum never got her that stupid modelling role, or that film audition or a audition with Chris...ok maybe that one, but the rest- they're junk to her.

Yeah, ok they were fun, but she's going to be 18 in a couple of month's, she's getting tired of not having real friends. She technically has only 2 maybe 3 now, she wants to meet new people!

Which is why, she's about to do what she is.

She walks Austin up to his front porch.

"So...thanks for today, i enjoyed it" Austin says and she smiles and rubs her hands. Its quite a cold crispy day today in Miami.

"Your welcome, its was fun" She says and he laughs.

"Right, so, see you at school?" He says and she frowns wondering where her confidence has gone.

"Sure" She says. She mentally face palms as she just let them words slip right out of her mouth.

They laugh again and mixed together it sounds like angel music.

"Bye.." She says and then turned around and began walking.

Austin watched her and exhaled a big breath outwards. He wanted confidence. He wants to get to know this Ally Dawson- just her not the celebrity. So thats whats he going to do.

Clentching his fists together, he threw them down to his sides and he began walking- quicker than Ally and finally got behind her.

"Wait!" He shouts before she got into her car door as he slammed it shut. His arm was on the car door and she was looking up at him- being caged in and all.

"Yeah?" She asked confused with a bit of hope.

"Can i come? With you i mean, tomorrow? If you dont mind.." He asks and her smile widens and out of no where she hugs him. She embarrassedly pulled away and looks down.

"Sorry...but sure, you can come, can i pcik you up around 10ish?" She says and he smiles.

"See you then" He says and she laughs.

"See you then" She whispers happily under her breath.

She may have only known Austin for a little time, but she really feels the need to get to know him- just like he does with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so new chapter :D Sorry i haven't updated im still trying though! And someone PMed me asking why i spell wrong in my writing, its not the fact i spell wrong, its just m English language, since i come from England and all... But before you ask (everyone does so) i do NOT have a british posh accent. Its so annoying- now i love American people but sometimes in a american show, if they have a British character they make us sound so posh! We may have an accent, but trust me, im not posh XD **

**Anyway, review please and i would love to here where you guys come from!**

* * *

Allys Pov

I sigh and get up as my alarm clock goes off. For a Saturday, 8 o'clock is a laying for me, i just wish i can stay in bed forever...but unfortunately i cant. I get up and go to the bathroom and take a shower. As the warm water hits my body i can relax again. It starts getting steamy and hot but its alright, i can put up with it. I finally finish and get out wrapping a towel around my body resting under my armpits.

I walk through to by bedroom and go to my walk in wardrobe. I look for a outfit ill be most comfortable in, and i finally decide. I choose jean short shorts because its quite hot and then i chose my black t-shirt with holes in the side and they join at the bottom of the hem and then i get out a black lacey bra to go under it. On the t-shirt it has the traditional jack Daniels sign- this is my favourite shirt. Its loose and baggy to, so you could probably see my belly piercing.

I was about to undress myself to put on my underwear when my door opens. I instantly jump and turn. Its my dog, Cody.

"Hello boy!" I say going to stroke the black and brown huge German Sheppard that's now on my bed. Its funny he is 5 months and he's already huge!

He licks my cheeks and i start stroking him on the belly. I finally see the time on my phone. 9:15...9:15? I have to pick Austin up soon! Urgh!

I start getting dresses and then i do my hair and make-up. By the time im done, i put on white frilly socks and then grab my white converses. I look at myself. My hair is wavey, my make-ups fine yet self-confident but i look like a normal teenage girl. I grab my keys, sunglasses phone and purse and say good bye to Bently then head out.

I get into my car and start driving to Austins house turning on the radio. Soon enough my red Bently convertible is outside his front door.

I beeped about 700 times and then he comes out running. I was hoping to catch his mum and dad, but then, maybe they would bug me because im famous, but Austin isn't like that, right?

"Hey, you ready?" A voice belonging to Austin snaps me out of my feelings.

"Huh, uh yeah, lets go" I say and then i start driving.

We once arrive and i park in my space, but i see my dads here.

"So before you walk out, there may be pap's, and i have known you a week, you can just say your visiting here because your uncle is a stereo worker here, yeah?" I say and he looks at me cocky.

"Do you not want them do know me?" He asks cocky.

"No, i just don't want you to be exposed yet, they wont stop until you give information, and you will under pressure, trust me i did but i got used to it" I say and he nods and laughs.

"Ok, lets go" He says and gets out. Just what i thought would happen happened.

* * *

Austins Pov

"Ally is this your new boyfriend?"

"Ally, are you here to record that new song?"

"Ally, did you enjoy your holiday last month in Puerto Rico?" One says.

"Yes, very much thank-you now, if you excuse me, i have to record my newest songs i wrote the other day with the help of...Dustin here" She says and i chuckle.

We finally reach the studio and i just stay silent as Ally has a little chat with the receptionist, nice lady, though she could do with a little less perfume.. We walked through doubles doors,, turned left, then through another door then we went up a few stairs, caught a couple making out then they screamed at Ally for an autograph, which she did, very quickly, and then we reached one more set of doors.

We walk through and there was a door, with a gold star that read 'Ally Dawson' on it. Huh, i didn't know stars had there own recording room. As we walked through, to the left was the booth with a microphone and a lyric stand, then to the left was the board system and a leather sofa. I sat down and waited for...anything to happen really.

"Ok, so Austin right? just sit and listen to Ally's perfection" Some woman said to me. It had occurred to me that it was Ally's manager, because she had said 'yes' to many times in their conversation that i wasn't listening to at all, nope.

Ally smiled to me, and walked through the booth with no shoes on. Then i noticed the booth had carpet. I guess she has rules about shoes and carpet.

"Ok Ally so, which song first?" The dj at the keyboard asks.

"Try, Champion?" She says he smiles and then touches a few buttons. Through the room you heard a tune, but it was very silent, i think Ally could hear it though with the headphones on, as her head was bumping to the beat.

**_Tonight we come alive  
Stand up cause you got that pride  
Dancin' and the sweat don't dry  
Once shot, so baby hit it right  
No doubt 'cause we're young and free  
Walk like you run the city  
Write your name in the sky  
Live it up, cause baby it's your time_**

She sang the first bit but then stopped everyone looked at her confused.

"Hey guys, why don't we have more of a g solo in that verse?" She says and everyone looked around. She walked out and grabbed me and pulled me into the booth. I was confused shocked and worried all at the same time!

"Als, what im going to get into trouble?!" I exclaim silently to her.

"Hush, and play a low g on this not to loud though, 'kay?" She says handing me an acoustic guitar. I just nod and put it on. I start playing and she sings again.

_********__Tonight we come alive  
Stand up cause you got that pride  
Dancin' and the sweat don't dry  
Once shot, so baby hit it right  
No doubt 'cause we're young and free  
Walk like you run the city  
Write your name in the sky  
Live it up, cause baby it's your time_

I stop when she stops singing and everyone look at her amazed- not to lie, that did sound really good.

"Ally, how do you do that?" I ask setting the guitar down.

"Eh, im a music freak" She says winking pushing me out the door back to the sofa.

The rest of the song was upbeat and she just sung it in perfection.

I really- no, i love her voice, is it possible to make it an addiction?

Because she, is turning into my drug. Literally.

* * *

Ally walked out of the booth and into the studio room with a bottle of water, chugging it down. She sat down waiting to here the song. She smiled and moved along to the beat of it, closing her eyes every once in a while, she really liked this song, and she even told her mum she wrote it because she was going to face school, work, everything, like a champion and never back down.

Ally, might never see her dad, but she loved him very much, which is why she has surprise plain tickets back to Dallas, Texas to see him on her summer break. She thinks it going to be epic, but one thing she doesn't know- he wants to surprise her.

Chris sits in front of her in a spin office chair and intertwines his hands together, waiting to tell her someone. This then makes Ally nervous, she has never seen Chris this happy before.

"So, Ally, what would you say if i told you i may have asked for you to perform at Comic Relief this year?" Chris says and Ally literally jumps.

"I would say your awesome!" She says and he laughs.

"Wait on that excitement, because you need to add it to your next lot" He chuckles and this makes her confused.

"I went to ask them, but they jumped ahead and asked for you to play, so obviously i said yes, but they want you to do the Comic Relief funding song, for charity" Chris says and Austin's jaw drops and Ally just sits there shocked.

"Me, dedicate a song to Comic Relief? Are you sure?" She says and he nods. Out of excitement she hugs Austin- who just returns the hug, but melting into it.

"So, get writing and ill meet you here after school on Wednesday with a song ready for Friday night? And im guessing your coming along, Austin?" Chris says and Austin looks at Ally who has pleading eyes smiling like a goddess. Austin smiles and hugs Ally one again, but tighter. He feels as if his life has come to life since Ally has been in it, not because she famous, its because she makes him...him.

Feeling free, like he can do anything- well technically he can with his parents gone on a business trip and all.

This is going to be fun, Austin only wishes one thing..

He wants Ally to meet Dez and Elliot and Austin wants to meet this Trish chick that Ally talks about- he has a great feeling that they're all going to become friends. Thankfully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, another chapter :D im so sorry i haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me, ive been super busy! Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so lets just read :) **

**review please- and this is my longest chapter yet! 2,287 words, you better be proud! **

* * *

Ally's Pov

I was so calm, well on the outside. On the inside? I was screaming! I have always wanted to perform for a bullying charity or to save some children lives, its so disgusting the way some children live. I hate it. Imagine if you was like that? Seriously, and no one helped you? You would hate it. Anyway, i would love to dedicate a song to people, especially a true meaning song.

Most of my songs are meaning, like someone judging me, or the pap's, i have a lot about those, but then how sad i am because of. my life and how it ruins everyone. I drag everyone into spot light and lies because of being famous, i hate it. The only thing i like about it, my fan's. Thats all i really care about.

They keep me going, if you know what I mean. And now, for some reason, the blonde boy I have now 'friended' due to me coming to Marino High.

Anyway, i have a tune for this song already, we'll a new song. Once I get home, I'm starting to write, I'm so excited- and Austin can come,too.

"Ally...Ally...Ally!" I hear someone scream at me. I zone back.

"Huh?" I ask looking at Austin, i was daydreaming, but i wasn't completely out of it, i don't think anyway.

"I have been calling you for like, 5 minutes now and you were completely out of it, what were you thinking about?" he asks me and i shrug.

"Nothing important" I shrug off to him.

He look at me not believing me, but i just ignore him and get into my car. The drive home was silent, but peaceful. I actually did go to stay something once or twice, but i didn't want to ruin the moment. There were times when he made me blush because he caught me looking at him, or i made him blush, yes Austin Moon blushed, because i found him staring at me. It was a win win situation, i guess.

I finally pulled up to his house, and stopped letting him get out. I rolled down my window knowing he will talk to me.

He came round and rested his crossed arms on the shield part.

"So, thanks for taking me to the studio, i had fun, and next time alert me on the way there that your going to make me play guitar for you" He says, i laugh.

"Oh, blondie, that was last minute, im not very organised" I say making him raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't that your mum slash manager's job? To tell you what your doing?" He says and that makes me laugh harder.

"What'cha laughing at?" He says once i calm down.

"The fact you think my mum does her job" I say and he laughs.

"Right, well see you tomorrow, i guess" He says getting off from the slouching.

"See you tomorrow, up bright and early for school!" I say fake excited, even though i wanted to go to school, getting up is a pain.

I drive off and bib my honk a couple times before driving on my way to my house. I know as soon as i pull in im going to get 'where have you been?!' 'i was worried sick!' and 'You cant trust no one, not with the paps everywhere!'. Oh yeah, i forgot, i heard it all before. I pull into my drive way and turn my engine off. I sigh and grab my things.

I get out my car and lock it, but i dont see any other car in he driveway. Must mean mums out, yess! I open the door and i am already greeted by Cody.

"Hey baby boy!" i say bending down to stroke him. He is a big dog, and im on my knee's, so he is most likely taller than me right now- but oh well. I value this dog with my life. His only two bless him. I found him wandering the streets as a pub, he was a skinny little thing, now his a fat pooch! His so well trained- credits to me- and does anything. I even taught him to get my songbook when needed- yes im that persistence.

I finally get up and go into the kitchen to find a note.

_Allyssa,_

_Had to go out and i will be out until Wednesday, so you will be on your own, Cody hasn't been fed, you will have to feed him and yourself- i was in a rush, sorry! Anyway, do what you normally do and dont get into trouble or silliness with the paparazzi's, thats all i need._

_Love you lots and see you Wednesday,_

_Mum _

Bitch. Pure utter bitch. She was in to much of a rush to feed her only child and her only dog- i bet she was fed though. I sigh, that letter was bull. She doesn't care about me, only herself and the money she is making off of me. The only people i truly care about it Cody, my dad, Chris and now Austin...and obviously Trish. They're the only people who don't pretend to be my friend- hey that rhymed! Not now Ally!

I sigh again, im going insane, i mean, im talking to myself! It sounds horrible, but sometimes i wish i was back in LA enjoying the summer, just me and my bestfriend- way before i become insanely famous. I miss the old memories. Being able to walk to the shop not caring how i look in my p.j's and messy hair, no make-up on. Nower day's, im being watched were ever i walk, and frankly i am getting tired of it!

I undress and get into the shower. I cant be arsed to go to school, to face all those people again, but i have to. Two reasons; To show my mum i can handle the pressure and handle the fight, and for Austin. My new blonde friend. At the moment, im convinced his the only person i have now, my dad just moved back outta town, so i can either talk to myself, Cody or Austin. And i chose him.

Once i finish i put on some baggy pajama shorts and a baggy crop top. My hair is a messy wet bun, and im on my bed no caring about anything. I had no homework apart from trying to think of new lyrics for my song, but im tired, so ill save that for tomorrow. I get under the covers and as soon as i drift into a sleep i feel a lump on my bed.

"come here boy, its warmer" I say lifting up my king sized blanket to let Cody under- he literally sleeps with me, and only me. Then, finally, after a hard day at work, i fall asleep.

* * *

Austin was up super early the next morning, he doesn't know why but he ws super pumped to show his bestfriends that he know's Ally. Not because he will get more popular -even if he can't because he is already the bad boy- to show them that he can have a friend...thats a girl...that wont break promises. He has had to many heart shatters from his girl best friends apparently only being close for wanting popularity. He knows Ally can't though, because she could already be very popular if she wanted- she's famous for heaven sakes! But thats what makers her different...

Ally however, shut her alarm off three times and ignored Cody's tongue on her for head trying to wake her up- she just wouldn't budge. She didn't want t go in today, but finally go up knowing it wouldn't be very nice being the talk of the school, again, and giving up after one week, again. She finally got dressed into light blue skinny jean's and a black top that was very loose and thin straps but they were twisted and gold metal- the top was stunning. She had her converses on and her make-up was light, not overdone like the magazine shoots or the modelling shoots. Her hair bounced in perfect curles that were hanging nicely and went down the her top rip. Her hair was quite long, she didn't have hair extensions! SHE was finally ready, fed herself and Cody and drove to Austins.

On the way there she had sunglasses on, her hair blew in the hot summer wind and she had her roof top down, bad thing. She stopped at a red light and there were teenage boys in the car next to her- but they didn't realise it was they Ally Dawson they were talking to, oh no, they thought it was a hot chick with money.

"So, on your way to school sexy?" one says and she looked at them. She admits they're cute, but she could tell they will go from anyone they can get.

"Sure am" She replies. She realised they dont know its her so she thought she'd make them sorry.

"So, what school then?" another says.

"You'll have to guess" She says and the light turns green. She knew they would follow her so she pulled right up to Austins house and texted him. Then, as well guessed, they pulled up.

"This isn't a school? Are you homeschooled?" The one in the back asked.

"No, waiting for a friend, why did you follow me? I could have you put in prison for stalking" She say smirking still not lifting off my sunglasses.

"I dont think so lady, my dad knows the best lawyer in town, he could get us out of it" The one driving replied.

"Oh really, you dont know who i am though"Ally says excitement dripping from her voice.

"Sure I do, you may look all ritchy and sexy and-"

"Travis? Billy? Ryan?" Austin's voice rings out. Ally smirks more, she does like a bit of surprising banter.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" Travis asks and he raises an eye brow.

"Me? What are you doing here? You live on the other side of town" He says and Ally sits there enjoying the conversatin.

"Well, we were chatting up this cute girl here, and she said to guess the school and drove off so we were gonna follow her to her school, and she lead us here" Billy says and Austin looks confused.

"Then she said she could get up arrested for following her and i said my dad knows the best lawyer in town, and she thinks she can beat it" Ryan says and Ally laughs.

"Guys, i wouldn't mess with-"

"No, Austin, let them have a go, see if they win" Ally says.

"Yeah, this is between us, Moon" Billy speaks.

"Guys, seriously, i wouldn't" Austin says looking from Ally them the guys.

"Oh, shut it Austin and get in, i like the fact they're attempting" Ally says still not raising her sunglasses and Austin getting in the car.

"Austin you know her? You should teach her better, wouldn't want her in prison would we mate" Travis says.

"Me? In prison, for coming to pick up a friend? Nah, i'd like to see you try, but enjoy trying to win" Ally says now raising her sunglasses.

"Holy shit! Its Ally Dawson!" The boys curse under their breathe.

"Ill let you know the court dates, boys" She says winking and driving off with a laughing Austin in the passenger seat.

* * *

Austins Pov

"Ally that was so cool yet so risky!" I say laughing as we get out of her car. We still have 10 minutes left so i sit on the trunk.

"Eh, i never get to have normal fun like a teenage girl, breaking heart's, kissing, cuddling.." She wonders off and my eyes go wide.

"You have never kissed nor cuddled someone before?" I ask disbelieving.

"Well,i have kissed, but i hardly count it i was 15 and the boy was using me for 'fame' as he liked to call it, Mason was his name" She says and i smile.

"Well he missed out, big time" I say and she smiles resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, blondie" She says and i sigh.

"Are you just gonna kep thinking of nicknames until you find the right one?"

"Yup" she replies popping the 'p'.

Then the bell goes, Aly groans.

"Urgh, what do we have first?" She asks and i look at my phone because we have this school system and- never mind.

"Music" I say and she smiles then frowns.

"Why do we have to have such a good lesson first?" She says and i laugh swinging my arm around her shoulder's.

"I dont know, Als, i really dont know" I say sighing and extending the words.

Thats the one thin about Ally that i have grown to love last week, she doesn't care in school the stares the jelousy of boys looking at her then glaring at me, she will walk around school talking and 'holding' ( i guess you could say) without feeling uncomfortable. And im glad im the first one she got to know properly, or god only knows where she would be right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, so another chapter. I'm upset but hopefully you can change that. I feel like you dont want this story, because I have 5 reviews for 6 chapters so far, and it doesn't seem worth writing anymore. I will carry on, but if you don't review, I will stop because I have this feeling you don't like this story. **

**Ok so, please review this is the 7th chapter, yay! **

* * *

Austins POV

I sat in music waiting on the teacher. We have a new teacher every year so I don't know who it is. At the moment, I'm sitting with Dez and Elliott, but Ally is surrounded by people she don't know. One of them is Brooke, apparently she's our schools 'popular' bitch, but she really isn't.

Everyone knows she just sleeps with everyone she can get apart from me of course, and my friends. You might say, oh yeah all the jocks have, but they don't like Brooke she sleeps with the easy people, people that are scared of her. That's how low she is.

I turned to see Ally again and this time, there were a few boys there too. I don't know why but there was a pain in my stomach and I think my heart stopped. She was laughing at what someone said, but that smile was fake. She wasn't enjoying herself, she hardly knew the people!

I walked over being quite popular myself and stood behind Ally and hugged her around her shoulders.

"Hey Als" I say and she turns to me.

"Hey Aussy" Brooke says before Ally could respond. I smiled at her and went back to Ally.

"So, meeting new friends?" I say and she smiles. One that says 'help me' and I smile in symphony.

"Yeah, this is Drake, Lee, Hannah, Marcus, Tiffany And erm, Brittany?" She says winding up Brooke. Everyone snickers.

"It's Brooke, Ally-cat" she says and we all look at her weird.

"Ally-cat?" Ally asks.

"yeah, I thought since we are best friends we should have nick-names, don't you think? Plus, Austin has one for you" she smirks.

"Yeah, erm no, I don't think so. Plus, Austin is my best friend, well one of them" Ally says and I smirk at the looks of he boys.

"Austin, dude come here" Dez calls me. I nod and hold up a finger.

"Als, I know you have...friends here, but come meet Dez and Elliott" I say and she nods getting up.

We walk over and I smile to the people in class as Ally waved. Man, do they not have better lives than follow Ally 20/4 seven? Seriously, i know I want to be famous, but I thought I would be able to handle it.

Now, I used to get attention, but not this much. It annoys me how many people stare, and I can't help but feel sorry for Ally. And the paparazzi, oh my, she must want to murder them.

We walk over I sit on a chair and Ally sits on the table.

"Hey guys, this is Ally" I say and they nod.

"No, dude, I thought she was a loner that no one knows and hides in the corner" Elliott says sarcastically and I laugh.

"Guys, I think what he means is I'm Ally, as in treat me like I'm one of use, not the pop star model singer celebrity I actually am, because I hate it" she says and I see Dez smile at her. He must realise how must everyone bothers her.

"Ok, well I'm Dez" He says and smiles to Ally and I see her nod her head to him.

"Elliott" is all he says and I scoff. Ok so maybe he isn't one of my bestest friends, his just some kid that has to hang around with us really.

"Ally, who's your video director for your music video's?" Dez says and I shake my head. Oh no...

"Steve, why do you ask?" She says and I decide to see where this leads.

"I love directing and I want to be a director of films, music videos, anything really, and I was hoping if you would set me up with him so I can learn or let me and Austin come to your shoot one day, if you have one that is" He says nervously with a chuckle.

I see Ally smile, and it's not fake. It's true. It has a meaning. It's beautiful.

"Sure, I have one in about 2 months time for my comic relief song" she says and her eyes go wide. I look around, no one heard. Thank god.

"wait...please don't tell everyone it's a surprise" she says with a sly smile.

"Sure, I won't" Dez says and Elliott just nods. I swear to god if that boy tells anyone his world will end.

Ally is so excited for this thing, apparently she has always wanted to help stop bullying as you should treat people equal. Man, she should have not come to this school especially...

"Right, you all need to settle down now please, I have something to say" a voice says snapping everyone from their chats.

It belong to our head master.

"So, your music teacher was sick, but turns out she only applied to be a teacher because of Miss Dawson and really she was working for another school to make this one look bad so when Dawson did a interview she could, well you know, so now say hello to your new music teacher, Ms Dawson" Dr William said.

Allys head snapped up and nudged me as she did so. Her eyes were glued to her.

Then a girl walked in, she was maybe 24, 26 the oldest? But she wasn't one of them hard looking teachers, she looked decent, like she will help you and allow your grades and tell you your not failing or disappointing. She looks like a normal music teacher. Since they're all meant to be fun right? It is music after all.

I looked at Ally and she's proper staring at this girl, like studying her. I looked back at the woman, then Ally, the the woman. They look very similar, maybe cousins since Ally is an only child.

"Hey, erm...my name I-is...erm...Miss...D-Dawson, and um, im you new music teacher..." She says and my eyes go wide.

"No..." I hear someone whisper and my head whips round to Ally.

"I...I have to g-go, sorry..." She says gets up and walks out. I look around and everyone looks confused.

I have to go find her. I have to...

I run, I run out every single direction. I have no idea why Ally did that, but I feel something in my gut that she needs me right now.

And I will never leave her side.

Never.

* * *

Ally ran. She don't know where, but she ran. Out side of school as fast as her legs carried her. She was past the gates now, she didn't know what was happening, but she wanted an explanation. That woman looked a lot like her, and looked exactly 9 years older than her. It could be her sister.

But her apparent sister died when she was 14, so that made Ally 5. But her mum said she never had a sister anyway, it was just a girl they had to look after because she needed help. For five years straight.

Ally shock her head from her thoughts, she wanted to get away. All these years she has had to live up with her mum bossing her around from being the only child. She was convinced by her mum her 'sister' was just someone they had to look after because she was lost. She was convinced she didn't have a sister, and it was all fake.

And she still believes that.

She doesn't have a sister, that's why she got all the trouble and fame. Surly if she did she would be the quiet one, the one no one knew? No, her mum would still push her, the more money the more happier, ay?

She was at the end of the street now, the skies went dark and she saw a van. She panicked. This would be a great story for the rest of the year. She ran left, towards the beach and the cliffs. Her head was spinning. She wasn't crying but she has tears in her eyes ready to fall. But she wouldn't let them. The girls a nobody, everyone has the same second name with someone? You always get that one person that has the same second name in the world.

Surly?

"Ally!" Austin called. He couldn't see her yet, but he as close so she could hear him. So she ran faster. She didn't want to explain, she wanted an explanation.

Then she will know the truth and what she got told.

* * *

Allys pov

My head was pounding. I can't be related, I can't! I'm an only child, my mum couldn't have anymore kids after me, she told me. She showed me the doctors letter! I have a headache and have no idea where I am.

I can hear someone calling my name, but it's faint as I'm getting dizzier by the second. I know, I know, why the hell am I running if I know I'm an only child? Well, one reason, I was shocked and can't have A sister, and two? Well, I felt sick and needed air, and if she is, which she's not, but I'm not 100% sure she's not why did she have to leave me? andtell me she's dead? But who am I kidding, that's not true.

The name calling is coming closer, but I keep running. It's started to rain and I want to go home. I need to think. Before I can think, I run in the road, it's pouring now and the rain splashes up me. Then what happens next is too quick.

"Ally!" I hear someone call and I stop because for one second, I have to look back, I have to see who's nice enough to follow me to make sure I'm ok.

It's Austin.

Just like always.

I see lights, I hear gasps, but I can't think. But I prepare for the pain.

i don't move, I'm too shocked. What if I die, what if I get hit?

I close my eyes, I hear people screaming and gaping and I feel hurt in my arm And my left side and something strong underneath me. If this is my pain, I hope it doesn't take this long to die, because I want to get it over with.

"Ally...Als,open your eyes, your ok" I hear and Im shocked. I hear a car alarm and police alarms but as I open my eyes all I'm focused on are the hazel ones with specs on gold right in front of me.

"Austin" I manage to squeak out. My voice was hoarse, but I'm sure he could hear me. I mean I'm on top of him for god sakes.

"it's ok...I've got you..." He whispers and picks up both up off the floor.

I see flashes everywhere and I'm going blind, but my main focus is Austin and how he just saved my life...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, another chapter! So, my A/N was quite sad, but then I got one review again from R5AAFan saying that maybe you guys don't know what to say in reviews. So if I ask you guys questions, maybe you could tell me a little about yourself and ill answer back in my A/Ns, yeah? Thank you by the way for your review!**

**2,101 words counting. :)**

**Question: ok, so, where do you come from, the country?**

**review please :) **

* * *

Allys pov

"oh my god..." I whisper as I sob into Austins arms as we walk over to the path.

Everyone was staring but let them stare, all I care about are the paparazzi's looking over me all my life...then it hit me. The van, it followed me. I looked around frantically while still hugging Austin. I can't let him get caught up in this, it's so frustrating. I have had to live with it for 15 years, and even I feel like I have to murder them!

Oh no, it's all my fault. If I would have just come back to him calling, even though i didn't know who it was, none of this would have happened. The man in the car wouldn't be squashed up agains the tree, the paramedics wouldn't be trying to cut him out I wouldn't have nearly-wait. That man. The car. He could be dead! I could have killed him!

I run over to him but the police try and stop me.

"Miss, you can't cross here, plus you need to get checked out" one said to me and I still try escaping his arms.

I finally gave in and just shouted.

"Do what ever you can to save that man! I'll pay for the damages, so cut that bloody car open and save his life goddammit!" I scream at the paramedics, firemen and policemen. They all looked shocked but nodded anyway.

"Ally, come on you need to get checked out" Austin's voice says pulling me away from the incident.

I just look one more time and nod sinking into Austin as his arms are around me protectively.

I finally get checked over and they say I'm ok just a few bruises and cuts. But on the great side in can't model for 1 month because of posing and my ribs will hurt me. Score! But on the down side, I have to be careful where and how I perform when I sing.

I look at Austin who is staring at me intensively. It's actually freaking me out. Like really bad and weirdly.

"What?" I finally say he just smiles and points.

i turn and see the whole class and that Ms Dawson woman. I stand up and walk over there with Austin but get in the middle by the paps.

"Ally! Ally! Did your boyfriend save you?" One says and I look at him.

"no, his not my boyfriend his my best friend" I say trying to dodge saying his name to them.

"Ally, why did you run out of school anyway?" Another says

"That's none of your business" I try to say as polite as possible.

"Ally! That woman in your class, you freaked out when she said her name, is she related? Maybe a sister someone lied about?" Another said and I lost it.

"Listen, you know nothing about me or my life your just some sick people that follow people like me around because you have nothing better to do in life! What would you do if your daughter or son got harassed why she was meant to be in school because of some sad memory?! You wouldn't like it! So leave me and my friend alone for once!" I say before walking off.

Everyone looked shocked and it went silent. But to be honest I don't care if it shows on every TV programme there us, I needed to let it out!

We continued walking and I shivered. Even though Austin's arms are around me, the scene is cold looking. The skies looked darker and the clouds were forming together as one and turning black. Is this a sign I should have died? It would have made my life a lot easier...

I shiver again at the thought. Austin tightens his grip around me and looks down at me with eyes that are sorry. Why is he sorry? He didn't get me into this mess...

"Here" A girl says walking up to us giving me a blanket. She looked familiar and ,don't hate me, geeky. Even though she had hardly any spots she was wearing glasses, but they were cute. I didn't even get a saying in it because Austin was already wrapping it around me.

"No..." I say whispering and she just shakes her head.

"Please, take it, you need it more than me.." She says and I look at her thankfully.

"Thank you..." I say smiling.

We begin walking again, but I stop and turn around to look at her.

"Come here" I say to her and she looks confused.

"Me?"

"Yes, follow me and Austin" I whisper to her and walk. This girl looks trust worthy, and she's polite and put me before herself...I can trust her.

* * *

Austin was confused at Ally's decision, but decided to go along with it anyway. He could trust her, and if she could trust this girl, so can he. It's a big risk for her, she knows it, and obviously so does she, but they don't know this risk it can do to friendships...and sometimes lives.

They continued walking and they looked at the confused teenager to get what she looks like, maybe what she likes and other things that are not personal but easy to get to know the girl.

She was about 1 inch taller than Ally, she had really dark blonde hair dark blue eyes and her dress sense was,well...unique. Ally smiled, she wasn't trying to be someone she wasn't.

"So..eh...if you don't mind telling me where we're going...where are we going?" The girl says sheepishly.

"Well first, We are going to the mall to pick Trish up, oh! Which reminds me, Austin go get Dez, anyway after that we're going to get to know each other at my house, congrats girl your a person I know!" Ally says and the girls face smiles.

"My first real friend..." She whispers smiling to herself.

What she didn't know, Ally heard her being the shorty she is, whereas Austin on the other hand was oblivious and just carried in holding Ally as they were walking.

They finally came to Ally's car and she got in and was about to start the car and the girl was still standing outside the car.

"You gonna get it?" Austin asks the girl.

"So you wasn't joking?" She says and Ally Laughs.

"Get in" she says and the girl laughs too. Ally already feels close to this girl, and to already be joking around her.

Hang in a minute...they don't even know this girls name. This soon hits Ally and she looks at Austin feeling like she was being rude.

"So,what's your name?" Ally asks.

"My name? It's Cassidy" she replies and Ally smiles. That's a sweet name.

"Mines-"

"Ally I know!" She says excitedly then her eyes go wide.

"Sorry, bug fan..and er...I know your Austin" Cassidy replies to the both of them looking down.

"Its fine honestly, just please don't treat me like I'm special..." Ally trails off and Austin squeezes her hand quickly.

"I won't...your unique, you hate being centre of attention, that's what I admire most about you" Cassidy says and Ally mouths thank you in the review mirror.

This is the beginning of finding a decent person who likes Ally for her, there are many more...

* * *

Austins pov

I like this girl...there something about her that makes her...unique. And...I feel like I recognise her. Wait, her names Cassidy, she wears glasses...she's in the EL class for English! I only know that because I had to get Elliott from there one time and they were doing the name calling thing to sign them in.

Oh! Dez...I better text him.

_Dude, be at room 10 in 5 minutes just coming back from the mall, your ditching with us!_

Not even seconds later I get a reply.

**Ok, see you in a few minutes**

i was about to shut my phone and lock it when it rings through my ears again. I look at my phone and he has texted me...again.

**Hey man...is that Trish chick going to be there?**

_Yeah, why? Do you like her?_

**No, quite the opposite actually, we got off at a bad start at the first day of senior year...**

I frown. What happened?

_Dude, what did you do? _

**Me?! I didn't do anything! It was her fault for being in the way of the door!**

I chuckle knowing what he did already.

_You pushed the door open on her didn't you? Dez, you realise she's Ally's best friend, don't you?_

**Maybe...and it wasn't my fault! She was I front of the door that says 'push' who would do that? And wait...rewind...she's Allys what?!**

_See you soon buddy!_

Thankgod that was the end of that conversation. Yeah, I had a few texts after that saying how Ally is gonna hate gonna hate him, but I know Ally and there is no way on earth she will hate him because of a little incident he caused by accident. Ally is one of the most nicest people I have ever met.

Soon, we arrive at the mall too quick and Ally gets out but bends down to the window.

"Ill go get Trish be too seconds!" She says happily before walking away.

Wow, she's been happy with a smile on her face since we have left the incident. Maybe she's trying to get over it? And there is no way that man is gonna die, Ally's paying for damages so they are most probably do everything to save him like she said! Nothing to worry about.

"You like her" A voice says snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turn to Cassidy.

"Me, like Ally? Yeah,as a friend maybe..." I try playing off cooly. I don't even know why I tried I mean, me and aAlly are just friends,right? I don't feel nothing for her, do I?

I guess the question is no, at least that's what I think. I mean, she beautiful, sees the bright side of everything, isn't a typical celebrity, tries shrugging of the paparazzi off and is the calmest person I have ever met. She sings like an angel, she can rock wearing no make-up and she writes her own songs! She sees the difference and beauty in each song and sings with passion and meaning, not any old shit being sung like most sings these days. She is amazing and her dancing is so cool, she gets cute when she's gets awkward and she-

"By that long thought, you know the answer" Cassidy says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Pshh, I do not, I was just thinking about hoe she sees beauty in everything and everyone, how she's drop dead beautiful and- oh. My. God." I say realising what I just babbled to myself about and to Cassidy.

"Yup" she says smirking popping the p.

"I like Ally..." I say my mind wondering. Cassidy laughs.

"But I can't!" I say waving my hands around.

"Why not? In my opinion you look so cute together!" She squeals.

"I just...i can't! What if she things I'm only liking her for her celebrity side? Or even...wanting to use her into star dome? I j-just can't!" I yell panicked.

"Austin, calm down! Ally's not like that, you know that! Just, it will stay between me and you and until you fully figure everything out, we'll keep it as you like Ally" she says and I sigh.

Maybe she's right, but for the moment..I like Ally.

I smile, maybe it's a good thing...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Another chapter, so I have been pretty good lately haven't I? And my last chapter, I asked you guys a question for you to review, and you still didn't. It's actually upsetting me that your not review, so please review**.

**Question: what's you dream?**

**So review please :)**

* * *

So, things have been hectic since that night. It was two months later, Ally was at home with Trish, Austin was with Dez, Elliott has long gone because he somewhat moved and Cassidy is on holiday. This is how that night went.

* * *

_Ally walked back to he car talking with Trish. Austin kept replaying his conversation with Cassidy in his mind and he has chose to live and learn the fact he likes Ally. And she would never think that he was pitying her or using her._

_Ally has told Trish about Cassidy and she already knew her, so bonus. Anyway, as the reached the car they got in and Austin smiled widely at Ally._

_"Hey, what's got you so cheery?" She asks confused._

_"Oh you know...things" he replies back and she laughs._

_"Ok then, off to get Dez!" Cassidy shouts hand in the air._

_"Wait, Cassidy, hold up...Dez?" Trish says glaring at Ally._

_"We had to invite him,he's the most nicest-"_

_"And weirdest-"_

_"Carefree-"_

_"More like dead flea-"_

_"Funniest-"_

_"Annoyingest-"_

_"Boy I have ever met" Ally finished and glares at Trish._

_"He pushed a door on me! Like, on purpose!" She says and Austin and Cassidy snicker at their argument that the two best friends are having._

_"Well, man up because he's coming, and he's Austins best friend" Ally finishes and ignores Trish's huff from the back seat._

_The drive to the school was not silent, but you could hear the outside and the wind against the car making a whistling noise. Whenever someone was to move, it was obvious. The conversations were small talk, and mostly Austin and Ally talking to each other or Cassidy and Trish._

_Once they arrived to school, they all got out the car and made their way to room 10. I know, if it's one person, why all go to get him? Well, his Dez, he'd got lost one way or another. Once they entered the school building, Trish waited for Austin and Cassidy to get ahead of them and pulled Ally back._

_"Im doing this because your my best friend, not because I like him...because I do actually hate him" she says and Ally laughs._

_"You'll be fine, just...small talk" she says and Trish nods. You didnt think they had an actual argument, did you? That's funny, they couldn't keep quiet to each other for 1 second. A girl needs her best friend._

_They walk through the halls then come across room 10. Everyone smiles, and Trish takes a deep breath. Ally looked at her and shook her head before opening the door._

_"Dez, hey buddy" Austin greets him. He smiles and they do their signature 'What Up' handshake._

_"Hey Ally" he said hugging her ten he said hi to Cassidy, then it came to Trish._

_"Hey T-Trish" he finally says and she looks amused._

_"Yeah, yeah, Hey to you too goofball" she says and he smiles._

_Maybe bickering is kinda there thing.**  
**_

_They all talk walking down the corridors, Dez talking to Cassidy and everyone else and Austin and Ally occasionally having their moments, because that's what friends do. And then Trish, she's already at the car on her phone._

_Austin and Ally's hand kept brushing against each other and they lingered there for a moment before Dez or Cassidy interrupted it by talking to them. But there were feelings there somewhere in the air, it was as if the world stopped at it was just the two of them._

_Once they reached out side, Trish looked up and saw a van. Her eyes widened and being the person she is, especially her pop-star best friend, she saved their butts._

_"Guys, hurry up! People coming to watch at 10 o'clock" she said as loud yet quiet as possible. Ally turned her head and her eyes widened._

_"Quick!" She practically yelled and grabbed Austin's hand only for them to get intertwined._

_Once they were at the car they got in, Ally carefully drove away. If carefully means maybe speeding a little._

_**(TimeSkip)**_

_As that night went on, everyone was getting to know each other. Austin and Ally were currently cuddling on the chair, her on twitter and him watching telly, because best friends do that. Psh...course._

_Cassidy had to go home that night because of the surprise trip, but she had a __great time, so it was just the four of them. Suddenly there was a bang from Ally's bedroom part of the house._

_"Dez!" Shrieked Trish._

_Ally sighed and Austin laughed as they came down the stairs._

_"Why would you do that?!"_

_"I didn't mean to! I thought we were just getting along, well done for ruining it"_

_"Me? Ruin it? You walked in on me!"_

_"Well it's a sleepover you can't hog the bedroom to yourself!"_

_"I was changing, and that's my room!" _

_"Woah, I know she's your best friend but you can't just move yourself in! Don't you understand privacy?" _

_"Your such'a...your such'a...Urgh, dimwit!" She yells in frustration. Austin and Ally just stood there watching, it was quite entertaining._

_After Trish got over her huffing and puffing, she looked at the double. Des just wore a smirk and a smile that looks childish on his face...oh Dez..._

_"So, going to tell me what happened?" Ally says trying to hold her laughter._

_"Well, I was changing but needed a towl to dry my hair at-" she looks at the clock "-12:30 at night because I had a shower. I thought jerk face here was down here with you guys so I went out in just a towl, I came back into my room and starting getting changed, then Dez just swoops in and sits on my bed! He can't do that Als, I was fine with the talking but walking in on me changing, in my room? Hell no" she says pointing and wavine her hands around._

_"Guys, my house is big you will each get a room but-"_

_"Sorry if I don't know Ally as well as you, or didn't grow up with her, or know her free kin' house from top to bottom! I thought its a sleepover, meaning we were going to be nice and get to know each other together, in one room! and, you could have said you were showering!" Dez retorts back and Trish snorts._

_"Dez, just apologise and-" Austin tries_

_"How could you not know it's my room! It has my name on it with a zebra print door!" Trish screams back._

_Austin snd Ally exchange looks._

_"Guys!" They scream and they look at them at the same time._

_"What?" They say back._

_"I have enough bedrooms for all of us, and Dez yes you shouldn't have gone in Trish's room, but Trish he hardly know the place! You should have just let him apologise to you then walk out instead of creating this racket! I think half my neighbours are up!" Ally says. They two look down._

_"Sorry, your right" they say in unison._

_"Well, I think well call it a night now Als, where are me and Dez going?" Austin asks._

_"you two follow me, Trish we'll see you in the morning" Ally says Trish nods says bye to them and glares at Dez._

* * *

That night after what happened, everyone slept peacefully and Trish and Dez have grown on each other, they still have there arguments, but they'll live. Ally has grown to like Austin, and Austin's feelings have gotten stronger. There becoming so close now too it's unbelievable. They walk down the school halls and people think they're together.

Everything is going fine, for one at least, but one thing they do have to worry about one is the paparazzi's. They're going crazy since the day Ally blew up and nearly died. The Ms Dawson teacher didn't come in after that day so Ally taught music, which was fun, but she got really tired and bored because only her and Austin and a few others could play.

This is the last time too that Ally gets off before performing, dancing or modelling all happens again,so she's enjoying it with her true best friend, Trish.

Unfortunately, this isn't going to be the mist of her worries, someone has been secretly watching and spying for the paparazzi's so they know every little detail, and now knowAustin's name. And the one thing Ally didn't want, was for them to know his name or bring him into it at all, but it's worse...they may have something that could tear them apart...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So, another chapter, i feel on a roll here, anyway. Thank you too Kaylee who reviewed! I actually have nothing else to say now..**

**Ok, so LoverLover13 is an A-M-A-Z-I-N-G author and her stories are getting there, so go check her out :)**

**Also! R5AAFan is an epic author too, check her out!**

**So, review and question of the day.**

**Question: Whats your favourite Nick program?**

* * *

Ally's Pov

"Trish, can you paint my nails for me?" I ask my best friend. Its just a girls day/night today so we havent met with the boys or anything, not that we havent texted a few times.

"Sure, what colour?" She asks and i reply with the simpest answer int he world.

"Dark blue of course, its a magazine shoot i have tomorrow because im officially 'healed', yay..." I say sarcastically. Im actually really bummed i have to model tomorrow for 'Hot Style' magazine. I would do anything to get out of it, i used to love it, now they expect me to reveal more things as i get older. Yeah, i dont think so.

Trish starts painting my nails and i go on my phone with my left hand as she does the right. I do say, i have they bestest friend in the entire world. I will never regret walking out of my front door and then forget my ice-cream money when i was 3. Yep, that long. 15 years of being best friends. Its called dedication, honesty and being yourself. Something other people dont have.

I go on twitter now to see who's tweeted me. I was quite shocked and in awe at what some people put.

**( ChelseLovesAlly) AllyDawsonOfficial Im so sorry to hear about your close accident! Hope your ok.**

Shes so sweet, awh.

**( ImBeingWeird) AllyDawsonOfficial Saw you on the Brandy show today! Well it wasnt actually today for you but, you were great!**

**( CantHandleThis) AllyDawsonOfficial Maybe you should try to re-listen to yourself and then auto tune your voice even more, it souonds like a dying pig! Not to mention how you looked in your last music video...**

Oh my god. Seriously, this person needs to stop tweeting me if all he is going to do is send hate. It doesnt bother me the fact hes writing them, everyone gets in once in a while i mean, everyone has an opinion, but if he wasn't to remind me every 2 seconds he might as well be my manager instead of my mum telling me what to do! What do you want to bet this persons at least 30+ and knows not one thing in music?

I go off twitter, i answer as many as i could though. I want to know who this person is, seriously. And i want to ask what their problem is with me. Do they hate me or my music? Sometimes, i can never tell...

"What are you thinking about?" A voice snaps back to me.

"Oh er, this person on twitter always sends me hate, it doesn't bother me its just, if they have put their point across once already knowing i will see it, why do it constantly then moan im wasting peoples time with my music if they're taking the time themselves to tell me about it" I say frustrated and confused.

"I dont know Als, but you were pretty spaced out, i finished your nails!" She says and i look at them. I even have a white rose flower on my ring fingers, next finger from pinkie.

"Thanks Trish, hey whats the time?" I ask.

"2:30, im pretty tired and you have to be up tomorrow at, 11 is it? So do you wanna call it a night?" She says and i nod with a yawn. I get into bed and she gets onto her bed that i made on my bedroom floor.

"Night Als,"

"Night Trish," I say and then close my eyes. Not even two minutes later my phone buzzes.

"I swear if its that twitter person im gonna hunt them down" I say grabbing my phone and unlocking it. I have a message.

From Austin.

**To Ally, From Aus**

**Night Als, see you tomorrow -Aus x**

I smile. Wait..how did he know i wasn't sleeping now?

_You might not now, and how did you know i was sleeping right now? -Als x_

**Because you and Trish never stay awake after 2:30ish, and why wont i see you? -Aus x**

_I have to work, my first day back being a model on my first weekend day, yay... -Als x_

**Excited then ay? But, cant i come with, i have nothing to do and i would rather spend it with you...-Aus x**

_You can but if you bring Trish, keep her away from Dez! He did something yesterday to prank her and now...she is out to get him back -Als x_

**Thank you cutie, and ok i will its on my list of things to do under have fun with you -Aus x**

_You realise you sent me that and it rhymed? -Als x_

**Now i do :D and Dez has just done something and i heard a crash so need to fix it. Knowing Dez, it will a vase, that was on a table...dead center...-Aus x**

"Tell him to leave you alone! Girl trying to sleep here!" Trish practically screams at me.

"Sorry Trish, he texted me night and it was really cute and-"

"Get to damn sleep Chica or I will have to drag your exhausted ass to the studio" She says and i say a small ok and try to end things with Austin.

_Ok, sleeping now anyway and if you text anymore i think Trish will explode, not a pretty sight, see you tomorrow -Als x_

**Night beautiful -Aus x**

I smile after this text message. It makes me so warm inside to actually know he isnt using me and he is comfortable around me doing anything. Now, sometimes i frown at when we're in school and i realise that even though we might be walking hand in hand or hugging each other, we are not actually together. I would but im not for 2 reasons. 1: The paparazzi's and 2: He probably doesnt even feel the same.

I sigh about my thoughts then let my mind wonder into a sleep... a deep, deep sleep...

* * *

Austin's POV

Today, I am watching Ally model for the first time. Am I nervous? Yes, only because she'll be pulling poses and maybe be in situations and clothes that make her even hotter...yeah, did I mention that the talk I had with Cassidy two months ago made me realise I do like Ally and then the feelings have got even more stronger? Yep, that happened.

I shake my head and get out of the bathroom from doing my hair. I did it by just running my hands through my hair and making it a little messy so obvious I don't have bed head still. I go into my room to find Dez still sleeping.

"Dez, what are you not doing up? We have to meet Ally in-" I look at my clock' "-10 minutes!" I stress to him. He smiles and stands up, fully clothed.

"Don't worry dude, I was testing you, by the way you passed" he says and walks out of my room.

"wait, what do you mean I passed? What did I pass on?" I ask following him down the stairs Into the kitchen.

"I was seeing if you were going to get stressful because you had to meet Ally and if I wasn't dressed,which I was, you would of had to cancel Ally until later time but you wouldn't have because you care too much so you would have left me behind. So you passed on being stressed and caring on loving Ally" he says and I blink.

"Thanks? And I don't love Ally, I just really like her" I say shrugging. I haven't actually thought about being In Love with Ally, but I do really like her.

"Dude, you may not see it and even though me and Trish don't get along, we can decide on one thing, you lo-" he says before I cut him off.

"Dez, Ally's here, come on!" I say practically running to the door forgetting what he said.

* * *

"Yep, so in love..." Dez sighs happily for his best friend. He knows he will deny it before they actually go out together, but deep down, he knows Austin knows he loves Ally. It's just being patient and not rushing to ruin things.

Finally, Dez walked out and saw everyone in Ally's car, Ally dressed quite casual as well. She was wearing a blank tank-top with thin straps and grey sweats. Her hair was in a messy bun and she has converse on with her sunglasses.

They all smiles as Dez got in the car, apart from Trish obviously. She just greeted him with her usual 'what's up goofball' and they got on with it. They agreed in certain things, she can call him silly names as long as she won't torture him about his filming dreams.

Yeah...he never thought it through.

On the ride there, Ally got a few cat-whistles from boys in their cars as they stopped at the traffic lights, then Ally would life her glasses and smirk while Austin glared. It was quite funny to see their mixed faces.

Then soon they arrived. On the way they stopped at Starbucks and got coffee so Ally could wake up more at 11 o'clock due to being asleep at 2:30 in the morning.

They walk through the studio, Ally says hello to a few people then walks into the studio. It has a white backdrop that hands from the ceiling to the floor but rolls out and then has lights all around aNd a green screen that moves up and down.

"Ally, sweetheart, good to have you back" The woman standing with a camera says.

"Hey Evie, how you been?" Ally asks. Evie is like the mum Ally never had. She adores her and don't know what she'd do without.

"Oh you know, picturing things, the usual, you?" she asks.

"The usual, except nearly got killed-"

"Don't even joke about that" Austin said I between and ally glared.

"Had school and met these too handsome men in the start of the past two months, so nothing big" she finished.

Evie laughs, "Good to know, so who are these two handsome men you have here?" she asks looking at Austin and Dez.

"Evie, this is Austin and this is Dez, his Austin's best friend but his also...different" she says in a nice way and Evie smiles.

"I can tell by his look, it's very...unique"

"No Evie, you don't have to hid your feelings about it, his a weirdo" Trish states and Dez looks at her.

"Well now that's sorted, Als hun, why don't you get changed, all your clothes are set out" Evie says to her and she nods and walks in a different direction. Trish goes and sits by the table where she normally does and Dez follows, but as soon as Austin turns Evie grabs his arm.

"Get her why you can, she's a one of a kind, not like most superstars" she says then walks of. Austin smiles, at least she sees them together.

**_(TIME SKIP.)_**

"Where is Ally?" Kersty asks

"Shes getting changed, she should be out any minute-"

"Im here, Im here!" Ally yells running out as fast as she could in her yellow 8 inch stiletto's.

Ally wore a yellow sundress with blue and red flowers on. It went tight at the top and had thin straps but didnt show too much off, then once it got to the waist it flowed down to above her knees. And did she look stunning? Yes. Austins eyes were all over her, as she noticed she blushed and put on her sun hat that rested on top of her bouncing waves her hair had made.

She stood over by the white back drop and posed. She smiled, and Pouted. But goddam that serious looking happy straight face she has put on has got Austins mind doing wanders.

Trouble is, he has more to come but doesn't know it, this is only the 1st outfit out of 43 of them.

But for Ally? She's going to dread this photo shoot. Especially with someone keeping a close eye on them...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, another chapter! Also, would you actually tell me if you like this story, i know i have followers and stuff, but not many of you review and im going to start leaving cliffies, but if you dont review maybe thats just a sign your bored with this story now? I dont know, but please change my mind.**

**Anyway, review please and enjoy this one, can you say...DRAMA!**

* * *

Allys Pov

**"**And pose for me-" I did as she said and gave a hand to my hip and popped it out- "-Thats great hunni, ok outfit 8 please" She says and i sigh mentally and walk off.

I have 43 outfits and im on my 8th, its ok Ally breathe...1...2...3...4...wait, what am i doing? Im going insane. I get to my dressing room and go in to get changed. This time its party themed. So ill be wearing dresses, high heal's, mini skirts and all sort of slutty things. But, im going to add to it, change them a little. I dont care if Kersty thinks its wrong, im going to like it and im the one modelling it. Shouldn't i have to feel comfortable too?

The dress this time is actually quite nice i dont really need to change it. I has a black tight strapless top that stops around the top of my belly button and has a cross that goes round my back to show skin then it flows down to about mid-thigh with a cream pleated addition skirt. To finish it off i have peach 6 inch heal's with a strap around the ankle. My hair is wavy, my make-ups done. So i walk out.

As i walk out, i cant help but feel as if someone is watching me, watching very closly as to what i am doing. I shrug it off and walk through the double doors to see Kersty, Evie, Austin and..where's Trish and Dez?

I walk over to the back drop to find a white chair in the middle.

"Am i supposed to sit on that?" I ask and the girls shake their heads.

"Be creative with it Allyssa-" kersty says and i cringe.

"Ally" I say and she shrugs.

"Make this look...sexy yet unique. Its front cover stuff" She says and I nod and look for Trish and Dez briefly before i start posing.

I do a smiling one, and hand on hip one, just a normal stand pose, then i lift my arm and tilt my head a little, then i use the chair. I put both my hands on the back and stand behind it and lean forward and lift my left leg. I look at Austin and see him smiling at me. I blush and smile back to see him wink at me. Great, now i look like a tomato with blusher.

I finish that set and get changed into the other ones and do the same poses, except my style and not with a chair...

_**(TIME SKIP!)**_

After what seemed like forever, we finally got to the last dress and the time was 5:30. I had been here 6 and a half hours. For modelling. Great, now i only have literally one day to spend with Austin until school again. Urgh, such a busy life. But at least i get one day with Austin...and Trish and Dez. Psh, yeah...

I walk out in my last dress. It was a strapless dress that came down to mid-thigh with thrilly pleated skirt part. The top was white and tight with little diamond designs on and not separating the two but in the middle had a peach belt with a silver bow then it went all peachy and it flowed down to mid-thigh. I wore white T-set strapped 6 inch heals that had a toe part. Im actually lucky Trish painted my feet now a nice purle, i hate clear nails, and i hate feet.

I cringe at the thought and start posing again.

"Ok Ally, I want this one to be your own, just be free" Evie says and i think. Be me...

I open my legs a little and bend the right so im leaning i put my hand through my waves and make my bangs go to one side but still have the same amount of hair on each shoulder. I look at the camera smile and bit my lip while putting my hand on my waist. I do this and then another one holding my finger to my mouth pretending to be thinking yet looking at something.

"Ally, i love it! Great job today hun and cant wait to see you next time sweety!" Evie calls me out and i jump with joy.

"Thanks Evie, i love you!" I shout and she laughs.

"I love you too Als" She shouts back and i practically run to my dressing room. My shoes are already of and i open my door, chuck them on the sofa and start unzipping the dress.

I grab my favorite pair of cream hollister sweats and a black tank top and my hollister zip-up jacket to go with it and start changing. Once im done i turn round to a nervous Austin standing at the door.

I smile yet im embarrassed.

"Hey Uh...i swear i never meant to-" He says and i shake my head.

"Its fine, with the amount of out-fits i put on with how sexual they looked, nothing you practically haven't seen before" I try to shrug off. Truth is, im quite happy yet embarrassed he saw my in my red lacey bra and underwear. Great...

"So, i cant find Trish or Dez but i found coffee" He says holding up to cups. I grab my bag put my phone in it grab my coffee out of Austins hands and side hug him.

"Thank you, i needed that after 7 hours of modelling and no eat-" I say before i realise something. Austin throws his arm around my shoulders and looks at me.

"What?"

"I know where Trish and Dez-" I say but get cut off. By Trish's voice.

Here we go..

* * *

"Dez! Look what you've done!" Trish's voice bellows from the canteen area, better yet, the whole studio building.

Austin and Ally look at each other worried then hurry to the doors.

"It's not my fault it was hot! They should have made a sign!" He retorts back.

"It has a 'Caution Will Be Hot' sign on it in big bold red letters, dimwit!" She says as Austin and Ally enter the room. They look at the scene.

"We'll, they should make it bigger because I didn't see it" he says and huffs.

"You were standing right in front of it! I swear to god if I don't get this out you have to-"

"Guys! We have to go, sort it out later" Austin says and they turn around.

"Austin, you obviously don't understand. This cheetah print jacket cost 400 bucks, do you have that to pay it back?" Trish says glaring at a Austin who looked quite scared.

"W-we'll, no, not at the moment, but I'm sure Dez is really sorry, right Dez?" He says looking at Dez.

"Define sorry" he says and Trish glares at him.

"Guys, I just spent 7 hours modelling for some lady that gets on my nerves. If I don't leave right now, I will flip and I'll explode on you both" Ally says glaring at Trish and Dez.

Suddenly, Trish looks frightened, yes because she's experienced Ally's explosion,but she say something. Maybe, someone?

"Come on, I'm sure we'll sort this out outside" Trish suddenly says.

Everyone looks at Ally smirking and is confused at Trishs change of heart, but you..will. Learn why soon.

They walk yo to Ally's car and Ally gets in the passenger seat. Austin is so confused, but he shrugs and gets in the back. Everyone looks at him even more confused and he looks like he is going t die.

"Guys, I don't know where I'm sitting!" He exclaims.

"Austin, cutie, your driving, Kay?" Ally says playing with his hair. Man, he could die from her touch but he soon regains his pride and gets into the drivers seat.

Ally gives him the keys and he starts driving. Soon he becomes confident, and just drives. They decide to take a drive, so there driving anywhere really. Trish and Dez have resolved their problem, and Dez has apologised, but no one knows why Trish suddenly changed. It's a mystery.

* * *

Austin's Pov

Everyones chatting while I'm driving. How does Ally not like driving. It's the best thing in the world! I have my drivers licence, but I don't have car because my parents are too stuck up and think a 17 year old boy shouldn't have one.

Ally is now my example. Thank you Ally!

Now my little victory dance in my head is over, I drive somewhere. I don't know whether they're going to like it or hate it but it's 7:15 if we get there in time it's going to be beautiful.

"Why did you turn? Where are we going?" Trish asks me.

"We are going...somewhere"

"This somewhere is where?" Dez asks me.

"You'll see, but you'll love it"

"So, you could be a murderer?" Ally says and I look at her.

"Well your in luck because one, I'm not a murderer and where I'm taking you in a surprise but we need to get there by half seven so hush!" I say to them all smiling.

"So you could be a possible murderer? Oh my god! My best friends gonna murder me!" Dez practically screams.

"He's not a murderer, Dimwit!" Trish said to him.

"But he just said!"

"No, he didn't!"

"He's still taking us somewhere that we don't know!"

"You know, if you don't shut up I will take you somewhere and murder you myself!"

I sigh and just continue driving. Soon, we arrive.

I get out the car and everyone looks around. I look at my watch. 7:25, we have five minutes to walk along the beach. Lovely. Everyone's soon out of the car and I walk. I wrap my arm around Ally's shoulders and she smiles up at me so I grin making her laugh. We continue walking hearing Dez and Trish bicker some more until I stop.

I tell everyone to follow me and they do. We soon land on the beach, and I sit in the middle. You can feel the breeze of the wind and the splashes of the ocean in the sand and you can see the darkness of the island far across the ocean from Miami. It wasa beautiful sight and it was about to get better. In about 10 seconds.

"Austin we're gonna wait in the car-" I hear Trish say.

"Yeah yeah, go on then" I say hushing them off my arm still around Ally's shoulders but we're sitting on the sand. It's starting to get dark now and the stars are faint.

"Austin, why are we here?" I hear Ally say.

"Look"

"Oh my gosh...the sight beautiful" she says and I look at her to see her gazing at the sunset.

"Yeah, it's pretty incredible" I say not tearing my gaze from her. After a while she pulls her gaze at me and I suddenly felt drawn to her lips. I feel myself leaning in, and I have this weird thought she is too.

"Ally?" Our gazes and faces get torn away.

"Oh..um,hey Dallas" Ally says.

Idiot. Always ruins the moments.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry i havent uploaded in like, forever but ive ben busy. Anyway, this story will probably be short because im not feeling the vibe anymore, and i have yet to decide if i am going to delete it or give it to someone. NO I AM NOT GIVING IT AWAY YET! I stil own this, I still have epic story line twists.**

**Ok, so review and read:)**

* * *

Allys Pov

"Dallas, what are you doing here?" I ask him. Why would a boy, be alone at the beach with the sunset at this time at night, again i repeat..with no-one.

"Well, if you dont mind i came to speak to you. I saw your car pull up and here i am" He says and i nod trying to process things.

"Sure, ill be back in a second" I say to Austin, Trish and Dez.

Me and Dallas walk away from them and finally decide on a rock to sit and talk on. It wasn't the comfort ablest looking rock, but it will have to do. It was silent, not one of us dared to speak yet. You could hear cars on the road from a few miles up and the sound of waves crashing and you could taste the bitterness of the sea-salted water. Yet I loved it. Miami is my home, no matter what happens i will always find my way back.

"So, i was thinking, we have talked in school, i have got to know you and i finally come to the realization of that i do like you. So would you please give me a chance and go on a d-date with me?" He says in an audible whisper.

Wait..what? He likes me? Me of all the girls he could have? I know im a celebrity, but this boy does generally seem honest and trust-able. But, i cant use that word. It takes chunks out of me. The only person i can actually trust and trust to say the word and give them the trust, is Trish and Chirs. Not even Dez and Austin have earned that much of me yet, and yes i know i sort of like Austin, but do I? Really, do i?

Maybe i just thought i did because his the first boy i have actually gotten to know, besides Dallas, after 5 years. Maybe i was rushing things? Maybe its just hormones.

So, yeah. Ill give this boy a chance.

"Sure, name a place and time" I say and he sighs in relief.

"For a moment there i thought you were going to say no because you were kind of staring into space" He lets out a nervous laugh. I giggle along with him.

"No, i was thinking but thinking about how cool it would be if i could surf those waves again one day" I lie.

And i pulled it off because of the amazing actress i am.

"Well, i guess well do that then. How bout you get ready tomorrow into your swim suit and i pick you up around ten-thirty-ish and after surfing well go for lunch? Sound good?" He says and i smile.

"Guess so, ill be ready waiting " I say smiling getting on the rock. He gets off to and hugs me.

"See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye" I say and smile and watch him walk a little before turning and head back to my friends.

Thats when it hit me.

I have a date.

* * *

Austins Pov

"Whats taking her so long! Its been 13 minutes, she said 2 minutes" I freak out. Yes, ok. Dallas could be murdering Ally right now. Who knows. I still haven't forgotten that night at her first concert i saw the day i met her. He was there, he got me into big shit with Jerry..or Tom, cant remember but it was one of them.

"Austin calm down his probably asking her for some assignment thing since they are in the same class, remember when she first stated and she had to sit next to him?" Trish says and i relax, only a little.

"I guess your right, i mean what else could take this long to ask and explain?" I say and see Ally jogging back.

She has something in her hands though, it looked like...ice-cream! Oh my god, i literally love this girl so much its unreal, not love as in that way though, haven't thought that fully through.

She finally walks the last steps and smiles wide to us.

"Sorry i took so long, but i got make-up ice-cream!" She says and me and Dez squeal. Yep, we squeal. Very manly, i know.

We finally sit down and enjoy the rest of the sunset eating ice-ream and chatting. It was main things like when Allys next 'celebrity' life is taking place, and apparently she has a interview on the Miami morning wake up next Friday and we're all invited. I have never seen Ally do an interview, i haven't even watched an old one on YouTube. Seriously, im not a stalker, plus i didnt even know who she was 2 and a half months ago.

How?

I dont even know.

* * *

They all decided to head home after about half 8 because Ally's mum was returning the next morning so she had to be up and ready. Also she had that date with Dallas, but she didnt dare tell anyone. She has just finished dropping Dez home and the next stop was Austins. He was in the back and occasionally gave her a glance in the wind-veiw mirror, he got caught a couple times, but then he would just admire how she keeps her eyes glued to the road like a focused driver. Even though she does speed and like playing with her car.

Anyway, they were about 5 minutes away from his house and he was hoping his parents weren't home. He doesn't want them to meet Ally yet, he's still scared. But his parents wouldn't do anything to harm her, so what is he scared of?

Rejection.

What if she doesn't like the way his parents are? What if she takes pity on them because there dreams are for their son to become Prince Austin Monica Moon of Moons Mattress Kingdom, and his are to become a famous celebrity like she is? He knows she wouldn't, but you can never be that 100 percent sure on who you can trust.

That word again.

That short, powerful, four worded word that can ruin anyone's like in a heart-beat.

He tries not to think that way, he can trust her right? Yeah..he hopes.

"Thanks for today Als, i really had fun" He says to Ally once they were to the corner street.

"Its fine Austin, thanks for showing me that amazing sunset i have never seen in 17 tears of my entire life" She says as she pulls up to stop at his house. Well, the corner house he said is his. He can see his parents car from here.

"Its ok, what you doing tomorrow?" Austin asks.

"Oh well, im going on a date" she says and his eyes nearly fall out of his head.

"A date? W-with who?" He asks hesitantly not wanting to know the answer.

"Dallas"

And there that name he could literally die from. He relates to that powerful flour lettered word we mentioned earlier. Trust. You can not trust him. At all.

"Oh, ok, so ill see you Monday?" He says getting out the car.

She nods, "See you then" She smiles at his change of attitude. Once he hides round the corner, she leaves. She could tell that he is sad because of their date, but he is her best friend. And only fairy tails bring you that sort of relationship, and trust her instinct, her life isnt one.

On the way to Trish's house, she has to think. She nods at what Trish is saying but can't fully understand anything shes babbling on about because shes lost her focus. Her main focus is on her blonde best friend and her date. Is dating Dallas really worth maybe loosing Austin?

No.

But he would never leave her side right?

Thats what best friends are for...thats what his for. To tell her the right and wrong, besides from Trish.

But is this right..or is it wrong?

"Ally, are you even listening?" Her best friends voice bellows through snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Trish, i was thinking.." Her mind wanders off again but she brings it back.

Maybe not all of it.

"Your re-thinking that date. I was quite shocked you actually agreed, i thought you had a think for Austin, guess i was wrong"

"Not re-thinking it T..more like studying it" She says ignoring what Trish said at the end of her sentence.

Again, her whole mind is not there with her.

"Chica, you'll be ok, how about i sleep over at yours tonight and then we'll study this date together?" She says and Ally just nods.

They get all of Tishs things then drive to Allys house. Once they arrive they're greeted by no-one but Cody himself. Ally smiles down to her dog and lets Trish go setup while she feeds herself, Trish and Cody.

The suddenly Trish's voice snaps Ally from her thinking and cooking Trance.

"Something smells good!" She says entering the kitchen. Ally smiles and puts Cody's bowl food.

"Oh my, he's got so big! Hovent seen him in ages, where has he been?" She says and Ally laughs.

"He's been here, but not here. He was at the hotel dog rank to get groomed and i only picked him up yesterday" Ally says to Trish who nods.

Then from that night, they talk about everything but her 'trust' in people.

And that was hard. Because, if you mention one person, that leads to trust, but then trust leads to thinking, then thinking leads to another person, and Ally Dawson has just realized what a complete mess her life really is.

Maybe shell have her entire mind with her tomorrow when she wakes up for her date with Dallas.

Maybe.

Because she'll soon have to learn to trust herself eventually.

Again, _trust._

She officially hates that word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, another chapter. Im not even going to bother telling you anything really, because you probably dont even read this, so im writing this for nothing.**

* * *

Austins Pov

I cant do this. I cant sit here waiting for something to happen while Ally's having the time of her life on that date. I bet his trying to win her over by some fancy restaurant, but..then shell hate it because its a re-peat of her entire life and she wont date him ever again!

Or..

He could be wooing her over by going to the carnival and winning her cute little teddy bear's and if he takes the mick of her, he'll make up with buying a strawberry pillow thing and say 'Ally, Im _berry_ sorry, will you forgive me?' in that annoying baby voice every damn single girl falls for. Honestly, he's not even that attractive, he looks like a squirrel and is an ass. No wonder his parents called him Dallas.

But, lets go back to me now. I can not sit here watching the girl of my dreams have fun, while im waiting for something, anything to happen on my own in my room. Im currently sitting on my bed throwing a tennis ball up into the air and back again while i think. My head has become as messy as my bedroom, and that is not good. Trsut me, my room is really messy. But ill probably tidy it some point this week because ill be frustrated and stuck indoors.

But hey, at least when im doing that Ally will be having the worst time of her life with Dallas because he's trying to get into her fame and trying to 'wow' her by fancy this and fancy that, yeah...i like the sound of that.

"Sweety, what are you doing?" I snap pout of my thoughts by my mums voice. Then, forgetting i had been throwing a tennis ball it lands on my head.

Great.

"Im drowning in my thoughts, what are you doing?" I ask her rubbing my head.

"Me and your father are going out for the day, if your staying in, help yourself and not think while throwing a tennis ball" She says and i sigh.

"Yes Mum..." I say getting up of my bed.

"What were you thinking about anyway?"

"All- i mean school...yeah" I say hoping she didn't catch the first part.

She smirks, "I see, your thinking about a girl, when can i meet her? Is she nice? Is she pretty? Do i know her?"

"Mum! Stop with the questions, please. But, yes shes pretty, you may know her, but she isn't like most girls and you can definitely not meet her" Isay in the nicest way possible.

"What? Why not! I have been waiting for this day in a long time, come on sweet pea, i wont embarrass you, and what do you mean shes not like most girls? We wont judge her" She says sitting on my bed. I sigh.

"Its just, she's sort of f-famous, and i dont want her to feel like i like her or push her into anything she doesn't want or do" I say sitting mext to my mum.

"Oh I see. You think she'll think we are horrible parent's. Well, bring her round for dinner, and ill be the coolest mum ever known!" She says standing up getting excited.

Great, now she does think she's the coolest mum ever known.

I groan, "Mum,no-" I say and she glares at me.

"Fine, ill ask her, but if shes not ready or doesn't want to, she doesn't have to" I say burring my head in my pillow.

"Good boy, see you later" She says walking out but the 50 dollars she leaves on my side doesn't come un-noticed.

I slap myself about 50 times round the head. How could i agree? I dont trust my parents to be around Ally! They'll totally embarrass me in every way shape and form! Urgh, why does life have to be so hard and damn trust worthy in everything.

I shake my head from my thoughts. I dont need all of this floating in my brain waiting to explode out of me. I need a distraction. I wonder what Dez is doing. I grab my phone and have a debate weather to text him or not.

Lets ring him, its simple and quick. And then i can escape reality quicker. Plus, who's best than to spend a Sunday day with my best bud? Oh how i miss saying that about Ally-snap out of it Austin! Shes on a date with that no-body.

I ring Dez and after 4 rings he picks up.

**"Hey buddy" **

"Hey Dez, what are you doing today?"

**"Nothing, if im honest i thought you would be with Al-"**

"Dont say that name until she phone or texts or we see her, she's on a date and im guessing its going horrible, but im not jinxing it"

**"Oh i see, you jealous, but i guess we could hang out, what do you want to do?"**

"I dunno, what about Trish, whats she doing?"

**"I guess we could go out for a little while and ask Trish, ill be over in 10 and we'll figure something out"**

"Ok"

And that was the end of our conversation. I just hoping we dont see Ally having a bad time. See, there was sarcasm in that.

But, no i am not jinxing it. Nope.

* * *

Ally's Pov

"Woah, you can sure rock a surf board" I hear Dallas say as we come out of the ocean dragging our surf boards with us. I stick it in the sand and get my wet hair out of my face.

"Sure hope so, been surfing since I was able to stand" I say laughing sitting on the sand undoing my attached string from my board to my foot.

"Well, you were amazing" he says looking at me and I turn my head before he can see my blush.

I'm lucky really, he took my on a surfing date and siding always allows me to think, so I thought about mind and Austins relationship. Truth is, I'm always going to like Austin, his my best friend. But it's been three months,maybe I need to get out of my shell and take some risks.

Plus, Dallas is a nice boy. He's cute, funny, he didn't take me to some fancy restraunt, he's cool and not full of himself and his dark eyes look really cool in the sun.

So why not let me take a risk?

My entire life, I have felt like a stuck Angel in Heavan looking down on people, but now I have fallen. Even though I prefer my dreams when I'm asleep to the nightmares when I'm awake, maybe being with Dallas will change that.

"Ally?"

"uh-um, huh?" I ask snapping from my thoughts.

"You kinda zoned out again, are you ok?" He asks me. I smile. Hes so sweet.

"I'm fine, just enjoying the hot Miami weather" I say sighing.

"Alright good, want to go for that ice cream now?" He asks and I smile and get up.

As we walked back to his truck to put our surfboards in the trunk, we talked about his life, family and friends. I found out his Dad left his mum at the age of 7 but he still sees him, his mums name is Caroline and his dads is Peter. His second name is Carter, his 17 and will be 18 this year, but I already knew that, he loves music he can dance too even though his a terrible dancer, and he enjoys slow songs with a good beat. He has two siblingd, his sister, who's name is Sophie and she's 16 so a year younger than her, and his older brother by 1 year and a bit, who's 19 and his name is Mason.

Wow, thats a lot.

As we walked back, he asked me. So I told him. I told him about my family, how my dad lives in Dallas Texas, he laughed because of the name, then I told him about my career and then pretty much what I do when I'm not being famous.

Apparently, he likes girls who are indipenant.

Anyway, as we were walking back we were talking about school, weird topic yes, but it was about the asignment. We are meant to write a page on life and settings for 5 different pictures. I was all focused until he grabbed my hang and entwined put fingers. It felt...fine?

Like, my head was telling me yes, yet my heart was saying no. But what's better to listen too?..

My head.

Once we got ice-cream, we went back to the beach and layer down watching the sunset. It was only 5:30, but it was gorgeous. His arm was around my waist, which I must say a little uncomfortable because I had a log under my back, but it was sweet, and my head was on his no so toned chest. His body is ok for someone on the football team I guess.

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this might be too soon, but ive known you for three months now, and I really like you. So, will you go out with me?" He asks whispering.

I look up at him to see him looking down at me. I smile.

"That's really sweet Dallas, yes.." I saw whispering back to him. He smiles and leans down to kiss me, so I meet him half way.

Again, I have this problem. My hearts pounding for me to tear my lips away because it feels wrong, but my heads saying I should take this risk on my life starting, so yes it does feel right. So again, who do I listen too?

My head.

We pull away, and I smile. He pulls me closer, but it's still uncomfortable, but I don't say anything. I can't ruin this moment. Today has been great.

* * *

Austin, Trish and Dez are all round Allys waiting for Ally. Ally had told Trish, that after her date she'd come and sleep round hers all four of them like it normally is, at 7:30. We'll, Trish was trying to be 'concentrated' On the film not worrying but the sound of an annoyed, angry tapping foot from Austin is making her loose track of what's where and what's happening.

And what's the time? 7:48pm.

They were all watching The Little Mermaid, Austin was cuddling with Cody as they were up to the bit where Sebastian was singing under the sea, but that's when they heard a click they all jolted for the door through the hallway.

It was Ally holding up a bag smiling nochnantly.

"Hey guys.." She tries cooling off. Austin's face is pure of anger and is obviously upset, Trishs is combined with a 'thank god' face and ' I can't believe your late' face. And obviously, Dez just looks dumbfounded.

"Hey Ally" Dez says oblivious.

"Yeah, hey ally" Austin says a little too sarcastic.

"Guys, I'm sorry I'm late, me and Dallas decided to go see a movie after the beach and our surfing date. I completely lost track of time" she says and Austuns face got redder.

"He took you on a surfing date? How was it? Was it fun, romantic?" Trish babbles.

"Oh, I'm glad you enjoyed your date with Dallas, whom is probably not the boy you actually think he is, rather than hanging out with your best friends" Austun says and Ally looked at him hurt.

What made him say those things. Does he really feel the need to hate Dallas? What did he ever do to Austin? A million questions flooded her mind before she answered.

She dropped her bag and crossed her arms over her chest, "For starters, yeah I did have fun, and he is one of the nicest boys I have ever met, so why do you hate him so much? And second, I did enjoy it, but your my best friends, I will always put you first. So what I'm not allowed to have fun now, is that it?"

"No, yes, I-I don't know, but what I'm sure of is you made it sure seem like you like spending more time with him than us!" Austin says and Ally scoffed.

"It was a date! D-A-T-E! I'm supposed to enjoy myself and have fun! You can't have me forever Austin!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Sure seemed like you meant it that way!"

"I can't believe you, you acting selfish"

"And you aint" she scoffs.

"Come back to me when you feel like talking again, because yes you had me for three months constantly, but just because I'm dating Dallas doesn't have nothing to do with it" she says in his face.

"Your dating him?! After one date?!" Austin practically screams.

"Yes! Because I'm allowed to date who ever I want!"

"You don't know the real side of him yet!"

"I can't believe your acting so selfish!" Ally screams. She's crying by now, she's never had this much of an argument before.

"I'm not acting selfish, but when you want to come back to the real world and see he's using you for fame and money, don't come crying to me. I won't be there to protect you anymore, Ally. I've known him for 5 years, you don't see him as I do!" He screams and she's taken back. Why is he using her fame when he knows she don't like it.

She laughs sarcastically and wipes her tears from her cheeks, "I can't believe you said that"

"Its true though, you earn like 100,000 dollars a month, you have it all. I can't believe your being so dumb and blind"

"You know I don't like my career being brought up!"

"Stop being stupid and act like you want it! Other people could have had that record deal, but you took it!"

"I took that record deal because Christ thought I was telented!"

"We'll maybe you should have thought what you wanted in your life before you took it"

"I can't believe you, why are you being like this? Why do you hate Dallas?!" She screams.

"Because his using you like he does others!"

"You know what, out of everyone I thought you were to understand my life and why I took this risk. Obviously I was wrong" she says looking down walking away.

"Me? Understand your life? It's so confusing! Your dad lives away from you so that he doesn't get mixed with this mess and you said yourself your mum does it for the money!" He screams and she lets out a tear.

"You know why my dad lives away, I can't believe you said that." She whispers.

She then laughs, "Actually I can. Since I mentioned this date, you have been off with me. We'll I can't take it no more, you crossed the line speaking about my dad. You know he and my mum don't get along and my mum own rights and he had to move country, so why say that? And my fame...my fame isn't my fault. It's my mums, and yeah my life isn't perfect and I'm sorry I don't have a mother who loved me for me and she just enjoys the money I make, but I met some pretty frisking fantastic people when I joined school. Never thought it'd be my best friends that were to juge me and put me in the wrong. So congrats Austin, you won. I can't go on like this anymore. I'm sorry I had fun, ok, I'm sorry. But from Monday I'll be home schooled again, I'll be out of your life so forget the three months, because they obviously didn't mean anything to you" she says.

"Ally-"

"Get out" she says holding the door.

Austin looks at Trish and Dez but Des is already out the door. He said bye to Ally and she smiled and hugged him.

"Ally please-"

"Get out Austun!" She screams and he looks down and leaves.

"Night Ally, call me tomorrow yeah and then we'll talk about the date" Trish says smiling sadly.

Ally smiles and it shows appreciation.

"Thanks Trish" she says then hugs her.

The rest of the night, Ally cries with Cody the entire night. She has no idea why Austin would say those things, but he did. And he can't take it back.

Now she. Has every stupid fucking right to take that trust back.

And he was just on the way to fully earning it.

* * *

**This chapters pretty big too, with drama. It's quite long, the longest I've ever done. 2,893 words to be exact :)**

**Anyway, review please :)**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
